


Killer Queen

by CillDaraCailin



Series: Robyn and Taron [10]
Category: Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Fun, Humour, Laughter, Love, Musical, Protection, Support, Surprises, Swearing, Theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26549644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CillDaraCailin/pseuds/CillDaraCailin
Summary: Taron takes another trip to Ireland to visit Robyn and support her as she takes to the stage as Mimi in her local musical societies performance of RENT. He is excited to finally get to watch her perform live and throws a few unexpected surprises her way, the two enjoying some more time together before Taron sets off on his Kingsman promotion.Killer Queen is the next story in the Robyn and Taron series and follows on from where Crazy Little Thing Called Love left off.
Relationships: Taron Egerton & Original Female Character
Series: Robyn and Taron [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738636
Comments: 56
Kudos: 18





	1. “Surprise them once in a while; let them know how special they are”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome back to another Robyn and Taron story.  
> This short chaptered story follows their next adventure.  
> Thank you so much for all the reads, kudos, love and support on this series.  
> Hope you all enjoy,
> 
> Suze xx :)

Taron felt like he was completely trespassing into territory he shouldn’t be in and as he looked around Robyn’s childhood bedroom, he smiled, a lot. The turquoise painted walls and dolphin pictures were much more prominent compared to the simple nod to her love of the ocean in her home and he was surprised she hadn’t brought the pictures with her when she moved. He walked a little further in and turned around so his back was now to the window, deep pink curtains either side and in front of him was an empty fish tank and on the wall over the fish tank, were concerts tickets stuck to the wall from the top to the bottom, nearly on top of each other and they made him grin widely. He stretched on his toes so he could read some of the names on the stubs and it was a mixture of musicals, rocks band and pop bands, Robyn’s music taste vast and varied but a few bands were repeated such as Busted and The Foo Fighters. “Only you Robyn could like a rock band and a pop band.”

Turning, he took a few steps towards the window and to the keyboard that was set up and begging to be played. He turned it on and pressed middle C, cringing at how loud the note was and quickly turned the keyboard off again. He spun to his left towards one of her shelves along the wall. The smaller of the three shelves was obviously for clothes with four wooden drawers, the other one was for DVD’s, many on the shelf, Robyn only taking what were her favourite ones to her home. As he looked back to the taller shelf in front of him, he understood why her home was so neat and tidy. It was because all of her things were still in her old room and there was a lot of things. Books of every genre, DVD collections and more folders of what he could only presume were filled with more files from college. Little trinkets from holidays and places she had visited littered the shelves, each on in its own little place such a piece of the Berlin wall, a little light up Eiffel Tower, a little bottle of sand from Clearwater Florida and many many dolphin and ocean related items. He picked up a white and grey penguin that had a tag which said it was called Jingles and he shook his head again. This room was Robyn in a nut shell and he loved getting to see it. He was sure the items held a lot of sentimental value for her and he knew she looked after anything that was of great importance to her, him included, so he wasn’t surprised to see them all on display. Rubbing the fluff of the penguin’s head, he put it on the keyboard.

He turned and walked to the other side of her bedroom and pulled the wooden door opened grinning. “Haven’t changed chicken.” The clothes were what he supposed could be called hung up but it looked a mess and he was beginning to understand her choice for shelves rather than having many rails in her closet. It was too much effort for her to hang up her clothes, finding the choice to fold much easier, except for her work clothes. They were always kept in a neat row on the rail. He opened the smaller wardrobe and was met with another little organised mess. He knew Robyn loved pyjama bottoms and here in front of him was a shelf completely dedicated to just pyjamas. He chuckled as he reached up and pulled out a pair of white bottoms, soft flannel under his hand’s, little pictures of ski jumpers and ski lifts on them. He found himself wondering if there was any connection to Eddie the Eagle and made a mental note to ask her later. Something very colourful caught his attention and he reached further in to grab the material and nearly dropped the cotton garment when he realised he was holding some pyjama shorts that were extremely short, covered in tropical flowers. He found himself coughing away the lump in his throat and immediately put the shorts back, his male mind running away with itself very quickly as he thought of Robyn wearing them and how short they would actually sit on her.

“Taron, seriously.” He scolded himself. “Get a grip and get it now.”

He closed the wardrobe door and turned around once more and another grin filled his face as he took in her single bed, covered in a light turquoise green bedspread with pink and purple flowers. He stepped over to it and sat down, bouncing a little, a laugh leaving his lips as he imagined trying to squeeze his body into this bed along with Robyn’s. It would have been a tight fit, not that he would have complained much but he knew it would have been impossible to get a cuddle and head massage on such a small bed at the same time and at times he lived for his head massage from Robyn. He threw his legs up and lay back, moving so he was a bit more comfortable. He reached up and pulled a fish plush from behind him, one he recognised as Flounder from The Little Mermaid. It was Robyn’s favourite Disney movie and he just couldn’t keep the smile from his face, especially when he looked up to the ceiling and saw a couple of hundred fairy lights tapped to the white painted roof, only imaging how often Robyn just lay on her bed with the main light off, fairy lights on and just staring up at the ceiling. Robyn had such a hard surface but on the inside, she was a real softie and as he looked around her room again, he felt privileged he got another look in through Robyn’s walls which lately had a door and lock and key that were just for him.

It was the week of Kilcreen’s musical societies performance of RENT and he had arrived in Ireland on Thursday, a day earlier than he had told Robyn he would be and was hiding out in the home where she grew up while he waited for her to leave her apartment to head off to get ready for her performance that evening. It had been his plan the whole time to come and surprise Robyn as she took to the stage to play Mimi, wanting to watch her without her knowing he was there, knowing she was already nervous and also knowing having him there would make her even a little more so. He had snuck Lizzies, Robyn’s mams, phone number from Robyn’s phone and had rung her mam to ask if she would mind getting him a ticket for the show on the Thursday night and if it would be ok if he hid out in Robyn’s childhood home for a while. He was sure Lizzie made a squeal very similar to one he had heard Robyn make before and her mam was absolutely was willing to help him out with his little surprise, getting him a ticket and picking him up from the bus stop when he arrived half an hour ago. He already knew how to get to Kilcreen via the bus from the airport so politely refused the pick up at the airport Robyn’s dad offered him and took the bus instead, not wanting to rise any suspicion for Robyn because she had a keen eye for picking up on the atmosphere around her. So far, she had no idea he was in Kilcreen, laying on her old single bed and his plan was already in motion.

On St Patrick’s Day, the phone call he had taken from Matthew while he waited for the parade to start had thrown a complete spanner in his plan for Robyn. Extra radio interviews had been organised for Taron for his promotion of Kingsman for the Thursday, the day he was going to surprise Robyn and the Welshman was frustrated beyond belief with the change in plans and on hearing how annoyed he was, Matthew with Lyndsey’s help quickly rearranged the interviews for the Sunday instead, his publicist also telling Taron about the earlier start to his tour too, meaning he had stepped off a flight from America and straight onto one to Dublin that morning.

So, laying on pretty comfortable bed right now was probably not a great idea when he was quite tired but he had to stay put until he was sure Robyn had left her home and Lizzie could let him into it. The beginning of the Kingsman promotion had been good so far and apart from the obvious questions he was asked about Robyn, he was settling back into the hectic routine of radio interviews, face to face interviews and press conferences and tables. His schedule wasn’t stupidly busy at the moment, this little pre-tour not so full on as his upcoming one and his days weren’t too long and he had actually been getting some decent sleep and as the promotion was only in Europe apart from the one day in New York there was very little jet lag and lost hours with the time difference. He was just elated he had been able to follow through with his plan for Robyn and he was just a little bit overly excited to get going on his surprise which he knew she was going to love and couldn’t wait to see her face when she realised he came a day early to see her.

He rolled over onto his right side, nuzzled into the pillow and closed his eyes, thinking maybe a little nap wouldn’t hurt.

“Robyn are you sure it’s not at your house?”

“No mam. It has to be in my room. I need a darker lip and I know I have a much darker colour then what I wore when I went to Elton’s party with Taron. I am just going to check my make up in my room before I head over to the hall.”

Taron sat up, his heart racing as he heard a voice. Robyn’s voice and it was getting closer to him and he heard quick footsteps coming down the hall.

“Are you sure you can’t use the one you had last night Robyn? Surely you don’t need to go routing in your room?”

Taron heard the warning and louder tones of Lizzie as she tried to forewarn him of an incoming Robyn to her bedroom, where he currently was and wasn’t supposed to be at all.

“It will only take me two seconds Mam. I really want the dark red lipstick.”

“Fuck!” He muttered to himself. That really was Robyn on her way to her room and looking around for either an escape or place to hide Taron was in trouble. The window was closed and the wardrobe was too far away and too messy to even get into. Frantically searching for somewhere or something to hide in, his eyes caught the gap between the bed and the wall and he rolled off the bed and onto the floor, cringing as his shoulder landed on the plugs in the extension chord on the floor, putting his hands over his mouth to hold the groan in and tucking his legs up to his chest as best he could, he hoped he wouldn’t be seen in his sudden hiding place

He had rolled off the bed just in time and as he covered his mouth to keep in his little groan of pain in, the bedroom door opened and Robyn walked in, in a little bit of a fluster, her mam on her heels, looking around, surprise on her face when she couldn’t see Taron anywhere. She knew she had sent him down here for a snoop while he waited for Robyn to leave her home and she was completely confused as to where he could be, hoping maybe the bathroom or one of the other bedrooms in the house.

“I am sure it’s in here somewhere.”

Robyn opened the door of the press of her old fish tank and pulled open the small box she had labelled lipsticks and started to route through it, looking for the darkest shade of red lipstick she knew she owned. Getting a little frustrated that she couldn’t find it and she was already a little behind on her time, finishing work late, she stood up and emptied the box onto the bed, lipsticks rolling everywhere, one off the bed and onto Taron’s legs. She routed through and picking up a black lipstick barrel, opened it and grinned. “Knew it. Perfect for Mimi.” She started to tidy up the lipsticks but her mam stopped her.

“You go Robyn. I know you are pressed for time and have to get your hair done. I will clean this up.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah go.”

“Thanks mam.” Robyn stood up. “I will see you after the show yeah?”

“Of course. Your dad and I will wait until you are finished. Break a leg!”

“Thanks mam.” Robyn gave her mother a kiss on her cheek before she started to walk out but she stopped and walked over to the keyboard. “Why are you here?” She picked up the penguin. “Mam you been in here?”

“Only to put clothes on the radiator. Why?”

“Just the penguin is on the keyboard but he goes here on the shelf.” Robyn replaced the penguin back in his spot.

“Well I can’t take the credit for that one. Maybe you put it there the last time you were routing for something and never put it back.”

“Yeah maybe.” Robyn walked back towards the door.

“Enjoy Robyn.”

“I will. Hopefully I won’t lose my grip on the pole tonight. No idea how I didn’t fall down the fire pole last night. I am glad Taron wasn’t there to see it. He would have never let me live it down. Anyway, see you later.”

Lizzie continued to tidy away the lipsticks and once she heard the front door close, she waited about five seconds before she spoke. “Taron?” She got a little shock but then grinned as he popped up from the side of the bed, a lipstick in his hands.

“Well that was close.” He said as he got to his feet and walked around the end of the bed, rolling his shoulder a little.

“No idea she was coming here. I am really sorry.”

Taron grinned. “No worries.”

“She needed some lipstick.”

“So I heard.”

“And you managed to hide.”

Taron chuckled. “I panicked first when I heard her voice. Literally rolled off the bed and onto the floor.”

“I tried to give you as much warning but you know Robyn. When she has her mind set, she won’t stop until she gets what she wants done.”

“She really wanted that lipstick and I was the one who moved the penguin.” He said with a sheepish look on his face. “I didn’t put it back.”

Lizzie laughed. “That’s my daughter Taron. Everything has a place.”

“Thanks for playing it down. She sounds excited.” Taron helped Lizzie to pick up the last of the make-up and put it in the box.

“She had such a good time last night and the night before but I don’t think she has slept much. Always the way when the show is on. She is just running off the nerves and excitement.”

Taron grinned. “I would say she is loving every minute of it.”

“Absolutely.” Lizzie replaced the lipstick in the press and closed the door. “Think we might be able to sneak you into hers now.”

“Thanks so much for helping me with this Lizzie.” He followed her back down the hallway and towards the kitchen.

“Any time Taron. She will love what you are doing for her. It will be such a surprise for her.”

Taron laughed. “If she can keep away. I am terrified now she will turn up back home and see me.”

“Don’t worry. She is gone now for the evening, you are safe. This is for you.” Lizzie pushed a very large cardboard box across the kitchen table for him. “All John could find in the attic and I found some perfect large sheets and John also routed through Robyn’s attic last night when she was at the show so you have a good supply of all you need. John is also going to bring a ladder over for you too. Robyn doesn’t have one.”

“Thank you so much. I really appreciate it all. I really wouldn’t know where to start trying to find what I need.” He grinned as Lizzie pulled out his suitcase from the laundry room and wheeled it to him. “I hope she hasn’t realised what is going on.”

“When it comes to show week, Robyn only has one thing on her mind and that is the show. She is a bit of a different person.”

“Well I am thankful for it.” Taron pulled up the handle of his case fully up. Lizzie had quickly hidden it in the hot press when she saw her daughter walk by the kitchen window. He then picked up the large box Lizzie had for him. “So, we’re ok to go now?”

“Yep. Let’s make a dash for it.”

Once Lizzie made sure Taron was set up in Robyn’s home, giving him his ticket for the show and directing him to where the hall was, she left him to it, a massive smile on her face. Never had anyone done something so special for her daughter and it really set home to her and firmly confirmed with her that Taron would indeed absolutely look after her daughter and any worries she previously had about the man who lived most of his life in the lime light were gone and she was even more sure that he was without a doubt in love with Robyn.

Taron pulled his blue cardigan off and dropped it on the couch, stretching his arms over his head in a long yawn. He was slowly starting to feel the tiredness from the travelling set in but he had no time to think about it. He had about two hours to get his surprise for Robyn set up and started to pull out the sheets Lizzie had left for him in the box. There were six perfect large white sheets, exactly what he had asked if she could get for him. Once the sheets were out of the box, he could see the fairy lights underneath and a large box of pins and clothes pegs.

“Perfect.”

He was just about the ask Alexa to play some music when there was a rapping at the kitchen door and he literally jumped out his skin at the noise and looked to see it was Robyn’s dad with the ladder. With his heart still racing, Taron jogged over to the door and opened it.

“Here ya go son.”

“Thanks so much John.” Taron took the ladder and carefully rested it against the island in the kitchen.

“If you leave it in Robyn’s garden, I will pick it up tomorrow.”

“No worries. Thanks again.”

“Taron…” Started John looking at the young man in front of him. “She is one of a kind and I am not just saying that ‘cos she is my daughter but she is.”

“John…”

“Be good to her ok? Keep doing things like this, keep looking after her.”

“I will. I promise.”

John stepped forward and after a slightly half hug, both stepped back a little embarrassed. “Ok well I will leave you to it. If you need any help you know where I am.”

“Thanks John. I should be ok. Robyn and I made one of these before for my sisters.”

“Ok well I will see you later then at the show?”

“Sure.”

Taron closed and locked the door once John had left and stood at the island a little perplexed. Was he just given the father speech from Robyn’s dad or at least a much shorter version of it? A much shorter and very positive version of it.

“Right ok then.”

Still a little confused he picked the ladder up and put it up in the middle of Robyn’s open plan sitting room. He got some music going, moved the coffee table to the side of the couch at the glass doors and started to lay out four sheets on the floor before he made quick work of pinning them to Robyn’s ceiling. She didn’t have a light fixture the way his mam’s house did, Robyn’s ceiling fitted with spotlights so he had to re-think the construction of his tent and pinned the ends of the four sheets in two rows so they hung straight down, adding extra pins to make sure they stayed put. With the sheets nearest her couch, he threw them over the back her couch, using some clothes pegs to keep the two sheets held together in the middle. It was a little trickier to make a tent wall on the opposite side of the wall so Taron pinned the sheets a second time on the ceiling so it fell a little further out and took the cushions from the couch to make the bottom wall of the tent, sitting them on the their sides, using the clothes pegs once again to keep the walls of the tent closed. He stood back and looked at what he had made so far and was really happy. The size was much bigger than what they made for his sisters, but Robyn had more space so it was easier to make the tent bigger. He picked up another sheet and made the back of the tent in front of the glass doors, letting it hang right down, securing it in place with more clothes pegs so there would be no gaps.

Stepping off the ladder, he carried it around the fish tank and stood it in front the open part of the tent, where the door would be. He used the back of his hands to wipe the slight sweat from his face and as he climbed the ladder to pin the last sheet, the air-con unit caught his eye.

“Well that would have been a good idea.” He said to himself. “And me here sweating.” Deciding it was too late to pop the air con on, he just continued as he was, knowing he was going to shower before he made his way down to the hall for the musical. Getting the side of the last sheet pinned up, he gathered the material in the middle at the floor and pinned it up so a triangular door shape was made. Once again closing any gaps on the left and right with clothes pegs, Taron stood back and admired his tent. It was perfect and big enough for them to comfortably have a sleep over in later and the next night too.

It was something that had been on his mind since Robyn had made one for his sisters and he knew she loved being inside it as they waited for his family to come back home on his birthday weekend and Taron had wanted to make one for Robyn and finally was getting his chance. It was just a little gesture he wanted to do for her, to make her smile and laugh and just do something for her. Something that wasn’t a benefit because of his job, like an event or getting to wear a beautiful dress. Although he knew Robyn loved doing those things with him, this was something that was from him.

It took him a while to find where Robyn’s plug socket was and he used the two extension cords Lizzie had given him so he could plug in all the fairy lights, praying he didn’t blow a fuse but when he had come to Robyn’s house at New Year’s he had seen the amount of lights she had so he figured he would be ok.

It took him a good half an hour to string all the lights over the tent, making sure they were evenly placed, covering the back and front of the tent too and as he stood back and appreciated the tent he was thrilled but realised he was running out of time to get it done and had about ten minutes to get the inside of the tent sorted before he needed to shower and get ready.

Happy with the lights, he plugged them all out and then dragged all the blankets from Robyn’s laundry room into the tent and laid them out on the floor, making a soft base before he covered them with one of the spare blue sheets from Robyn’s bed. He then pulled her duvet from her bed and laid it on top of the sheet along with all her pillows, cwtch and her rainbow Care Bear. It was snug and cosy and if Taron didn’t have to be somewhere, he would have dropped onto the duvet and had a sleep, but before he moved to get ready, he did have a little lay down and knew Robyn was going to love her tent. The last thing he added was the picnic basket in the middle of the duvet, thanking Lizzie deeply for helping him out with the wicker basket she had carried over with her as she let him into Robyn’s home. It was just another little surprise he had for her.

It was a bit of a rush to get himself ready but he finally pulled on his jacket and his black fedora hat on his head with a few minutes to spare and was standing in Robyn’s bathroom, looking at his reflection. Before he went on his little promotional tour, he had his hair cut and not just a trim but a proper haircut and he was almost looking forward to Robyn’s frown when she saw it. He hadn’t been scalped but had a pretty tight haircut, the sides of his head above his ears actually shaved a little. It reminded him of when he was growing his hair out after he had filmed Rocketman and could finally put his hat away and not hide his growing hair. It was a different look to what Robyn had ever seen him with and he was really wondering how she was going to react to seeing it, especially when she loved to run her hands through his hair. When he arrived at the read through after he visited Robyn for St Patrick’s Day he had worn his trusty baseball hat to hide the green and had nearly gotten away with no one finding out too until Matthew accidently knocked his hat off when he got up from the table and bumped into Taron, the whole cast getting a good laugh at his hair even more so at the story of how it was Robyn who had done it to him. He went and got his hair cut the next day, asking Matthew first to make sure he got the look his director wanted for his new role right.

He took one last look in the mirror and grinned a little. The fedora hat more so for his privacy as he was by himself without Robyn by his side and had chosen one of the hats that he had brought on his tour with him, changing it up from his normal go to baseball cap. He could feel his nerves rumbling low in his stomach and his heart beating a little bit faster. He had been looking forward to this night since Robyn had told him she got the part of Mimi and he insisted he went. It seemed so long ago, last November that he had made this plan and at last it was here.

He walked out to the kitchen and picked up his wallet and phone and the bunch of flowers he had for Robyn. He had asked Lizzie to recommend a local florist and he had ordered a bunch of flowers of yellow, pink and red roses for Robyn which were delivered to her house as he was putting the tent up. He had debated about bringing them with him or giving them to her when they arrived back to her home but he wanted to surprise her with them after her show to properly congratulate her so decided he was going to bring them with him.

Satisfied he was ready to go at last, Taron popped the code in for the house alarm and closed the door locking it behind him with key Lizzie gave him and he started to walk toward the town of Kilcreen, feeling a little shaky as he carried the flowers, knowing he was getting a few stares as he walked but he kept looking forward and made his way towards the hall Robyn had shown him where the musicals took place. He had asked Lizzie to try and get him a seat on the left or right side half way down the hall and no near where herself and her husband was sitting. Even though he knew when on stage it was nearly impossible to see into the crowd because of the lights, he didn’t want to take the risk of sitting with her parents, Robyn spotting them and seeing his face too. He wanted his early visit to be a complete surprise and so far it was, only her parents knowing he was here.

Once at the hall, he was greeted by none other than Jane, the lady who was at the table for the duck race and his smile faltered a little as she instantly recognised him.

“Taron!” She exclaimed and immediately apologised at the raised voice she used. “Sorry.”

“It’s ok. Just Robyn doesn’t know I am here.” He told her.

“I thought you were coming to see us tomorrow?”

“Well I am but I came a day early to watch the musical too. I didn’t want to make Robyn nervous knowing I was here, so she has no idea I am here tonight. Only her parents know.”

Jane face filled with a wonderful smile. “Well aren’t you just the sweetest man. Are they for Robyn?” She gestured towards the flowers, not missing the blush that filled his cheeks.

“Yeah. For afterwards. Can you please not tell her Jane?” He almost begged. He had made it to the last hurdle of Robyn’s surprise and he didn’t want it ruined. “She really has no idea I am here and I don’t want to her know.”

“I won’t say anything at all Taron. I promise.”

“I don’t want to make her nervous.”

“You won’t. She has been on fire. Killed it the last two nights.”

Taron grinned. “Of course she did. Thank you Jane. I really appreciate the anonymity you treat me with, especially at the duck race last month.”

“I know how much Robyn adores you and how important you are to her. I won’t tell a soul you are here.”

“Thank you.”

“Can I show you to your seat?”

“Please.” Taron handed over his ticket.

“Ok so if you want to follow me.”

Taron followed Jane into hall which was already half full and again was aware of the looks he was getting with the flowers but he kept his face straight and concentrated on following Jane to his seat. Lizzie had pulled through with the perfect seat and he was on the edge of the left-side about half way down the hall.

“Here you are.”

“Thanks Jane.”

“It’s ok to leave them beside your chair Taron. No one comes up and down here and she won’t be able to see you from the stage either. The cast can just about see past the orchestra.”

Taron felt a little relief leave his shoulders. “Thank you.”

“Do you want a programme?”

“I can get one in a few minutes.”

“Let me get it for you.”

“You really don’t have to do that. I can get one.”

“Robyn would kill me if she knew that I had let you wander around the hall. You stay here and I will grab one.”

“Thank you.” The lady turned to walk away but he called after her. “Hey Jane. Does she talk about me much?”

A smile lit up Janes face. “A little. We all saw the pictures of you two together at The Prince of Egypt premier, which by the way, we are all jealous of. If we ask about you, she tells us but she doesn’t go around giving every little detail.”

Taron nodded. “Thanks for keeping me on the down low.”

“Not my place to interfere with you two but I can say, she has this little smile I only see when she talks about you and I have never seen that smile before. It is kind of like the one you have now. I will be back with your programme.”

Taron sat back in his chair and sighed, lifting his hat a little before he fixed it back on his head again. The nerves had fizzled away now that he was sitting and he felt much more comfortable knowing he could trust Jane to keep his secret. He glanced to the stage but there was a white curtain blocking any view of it but over the heads of the people in front of him, he could just about see the orchestra.

“Here you go.”

Jane arrived back with this programme and handed it to him.

“Thanks Jane.” Taron reached for his wallet in his pocket. “How much do I owe you?”

“Nothing. It’s on the house.”

“Jane…”

“What do you think Robyn would say if she heard I asked you for the fiver for the programme?”

With a smile Taron put his wallet back in his pocket. “Yeah alright. Thanks so much.”

“No problem. Enjoy the musical.”

Jane turned and walked back down the aisle, leaving Taron to have another look around the hall. It was quickly filling up and his eyes were drawn to posters on the walls around him, each one representing every musical, play and pantomime the society had performed since it started, his face turning in a grin as he recognised Robyn in quite a few. He pulled his phone from his pocket remembering he promised to send his mam a quick text when he could to say he was settled in the hall. He also attached a picture of the tent he made and a photo of the front of the programme too, looking at Robyn in the picture he took for a brief second before he sent the message on. He left his phone on his lap and took up the programme to read it. The photograph of the cast took his attention first, his eyes naturally going to Robyn. It was a little laugh he couldn’t help give as he took her in extremely curly hair, only imaging how long it took her to get that desired look each night. He had never seen Robyn with curly hair, telling him herself she could not do it, but someone had taken the time to curl every strand and he liked it on her, long strands in perfect ringlets around her face. He opened the programme briefly read the introduction before he skimmed straight to the cast pages, Robyn’s the third one in. A little piece was written about her previous shows and parts before there was a little message from Robyn herself the end of which she thanked all her friends and family for their support. Under her message was a little P.S. “Fly high Rocketman and reach for the stars and remember there are always chickens on earth when the stars get too bright for you.”

Taron’s breath caught in his throat and he actually dropped the programme onto the ground at his feet, bending down quickly to pick it up again. He read the words again, slower this time. He knew he should have been used to his heart skipping beats when he was near Robyn but this time it was different. This time as his heart skipped a beat, it wasn’t because of the usual nervousness that would cause such a motion, it was affection and love. His fingers ran over the words as he read them again. Robyn had written a message in her thank you just for him. His own personal little note from her just for him and within it, her promise of always being there for him and it was such a special little nod to him and her. Needing a distraction and to calm his shaking hands, Taron flicked through the rest of the cast members, glancing briefly to the man who playing Mimi’s love interest Roger in the show before he read through all the sponsors in the programme too, recognising some of the shops and restaurants in the town.

He was about to read through Robyn’s page again when the lights in the hall dimmed and the crowd was cast into darkness and a projector beamed onto the white curtain, the musical beginning as the orchestra started. Taron slipped his hat off his head and placed it on his knees, feeling more at ease now that the hall was dark and moved in his chair a little so he had a better view between the two heads on front of him. He knew the musical very well and Mimi didn’t appear for a little while so was able to focus on the actors on stage and the music, immediately enjoying the stage production of the show, seeing a very high standard within the sets and cast.

He could feel his knees shaking as Robyn’s first appearance came closer and as the music for ‘Light My Candle’ started to play, he watched as she walked on from stage left and his eyes were immediately drawn to her as she was in character, playing the slightly sexy and vulnerable initial quality of Mimi wonderfully. It was so different seeing her performance live compared to watching it on DVD and Taron was in awe of her stage presence and how at the moment he wasn’t looking at Robyn but at Mimi. What he didn’t like were the small touches and looks she shared with her co-actor on the stage and how his hands rested on her thighs in her short dress as she sat on the table holding the candle. Shaking his head, he told himself to relax. It was something he did for a living, acting and now Robyn was acting but it looked so very real and almost too touchy feely for his liking.

His eyes followed her as she exited the stage, the song over and he couldn’t help the cross looks he gave to the man who played Roger as he remained on stage for another few seconds. He easily found himself nodding along, singing when he knew the words and it was an entrance from a height on the second level stage for Robyn’s next song he wasn’t expecting or the costume she wore under the dark pink dressing gown. His whole body froze and he found himself swallowing yet another lump in his throat as he saw the question he had about the pyjama shorts he found earlier being answered.

Robyn was dressed in a pair of deep purple shorts, with lacing up the front on both sides and they were so much shorter than anything he had ever seen her wear. Fishnet tights adorned her legs and her boots were knee high with a very skinny stiletto heel. A tight black bodice, again laced up the front brought his eyes places he couldn’t help but look and that curly hair which had been previously tied back was a mass of waves and curls down her back. She had fish net fingerless gloves on her hands too and the temperature in the hall rose at least five or six degrees as she sauntered across the higher part of the stage, her dance moves and outfit way too sexy and outlandish for his quiet and reserved Robyn and he didn’t know what to think. Whether to be completely turned on by her acting or want to cover her up with a blanket and he was utterly confused and in awe as she gave her everything to the song, hitting the notes and performance perfectly. A full grin filled her face as she came to the front of the second level stage but his grin turned to a worried frown when he thought for a second she caught his eyes as she winked but it was a gesture that wasn’t for him but for Roger. He chuckled as she slid down the fire pole and sauntered her way across the stage to the male actor and pushed him hard on his chest so he fell backwards onto the couch and practically threw herself on him and kissed him, which quickly turned Taron’s smile upside down, another deep set frown on his face. For a stage kiss it lasted much longer than Taron thought was needed and he looked down to see the programme twisted in his hands, not even realising he had done so.

Memories flooded back to him of his kiss with Robyn on St Patrick’s Day as his cheeks blushed as they always did when he remembered the feeling of her lips on his and he couldn’t help but wonder if her dark red lipstick was stain free. His eyes frowned a little as the kiss was still going as the music for Roger and Mimi’s next duet played and he could feel himself sitting up higher in his chair as the male lead grabbed Robyn by the back of her head to deepen the kiss, his other hand going very very low Robyn’s hips pulling her right against him. After what seemed like a life time, Robyn was pushed away and the man playing Roger walked away from her, giving him only three or four seconds before he had to sing and as Taron stared at his friend, he was sure the lipstick she picked was one of those stain free ones as Robyn lips still looked perfect in their dark red shade but her pose of laying on her elbows on the couch was extremely provocative and Taron was once again feelings things he shouldn’t be feeling and as she stood up to sing her section of the song, he was ready to pick up his hat to fan his heated face. He was so happy there were no more kisses on stage during their song and even more so when Robyn walked away from the stage in a huff, playing the annoyed Mimi perfectly.

He was still very much getting used to this sexy side of Robyn and he was finding it very hard to take his eyes off her when she commanded the stage and that is exactly what she did every time she was on it. What he loved about Robyn was that she was sexy in her own way. Her confidence, fieriness and caring nature was such a turn on for him and she didn’t need to act or dress sexy because she just was. That didn’t mean things weren’t stirring inside him as she joined the cast on stage for their perfectly rehearsed and choreographed number for ‘La Vie Boehme’ and when Robyn had her own individual singing line and did a little hip thrust and what Taron could only describe as an unbelievably risky slut drop to the floor, he was sure the lady sitting beside him heard his gasp, turning her head towards him but he was so shocked as he had never seen his modest Robyn behave in a such a way. Sure, she took risks with kisses and little touches on his body but never to the extreme of her moves now and he was definitely very tingly all over and moving a little in his chair to get more comfortable.

His shock and surprise soon turned to slight annoyance and disgust again when Robyn and her co-star took to the second level stage for another song. He only realised now how many songs Roger and Mimi had in RENT and as the man wrapped his arms around Robyn’s waist and moved his head to kiss her neck, Taron was sitting even more forward on his chair, his eyes glued to what he considered to be his spot on Robyn’s body, his cuddle spot on her neck when he hugged her and whereas before he thought the lady beside him heard his gasp, he was now certain she heard his puff of angry disgust as Roger and Mimi kissed. Again. And again, both of them changing their head position so they could kiss again. Taron’s hands went to the sides of his seat and he could feel his knuckles turning white with the pressure he was using to hold the seat. Flashes and memories of his kiss with Robyn flooded him and he closed his eyes to avoid looking to the stage but also so he could relieve the feeling of Robyn kissing him, taking his top lip between hers, sucking it ever so gently as she held his face in her hands, her body pressed right up against his and he was absentmindedly biting his lower lip, butterflies in his stomach and his head in a spin.

Suddenly Taron had a light bulb moment and something that his friends had said to him on New Year’s Eve was resonating in his head and he realised he was feeling jealous. And ridiculously jealous over the fact that Robyn was acting on stage and kissing someone else and it wasn’t him and his emotions quickly turned from jealously to anxiousness and worry as he remembered that Robyn wasn’t actually his and only his friend and the kiss they shared was because of a bet, which at the time he didn’t mind too much but now he felt a little sad that it was how he had kissed the woman he loved. He took another glance to the stage and saw one more little sweet kiss between the two and his face fell sad but also that annoyance was creeping back in over all the kisses. Was there such a need for so many? And why did the man playing Roger have to have such a tight grip on Robyn and be so pushed up against her body and why did he find that part of Robyn’s neck that was his space for cuddling into. Taron’s breathe hitched as he saw Robyn’s hand creep up into her co-stars neck and into his hair and Taron’s whole face fell along with his body as he slumped back in his seat. That was Robyn’s favourite place on his body and now she was running her fingers through the man’s hair and Taron really had to convince himself that Robyn was acting and only acting. He was so busy trying to keep in emotions intact that he realised he wasn’t clapping along with the rest of audience as the first half of the musical ended. He quickly pulled his hands away from the edge of the chair and clapped hard.

Once the lights came back, he put his hat back on his head and quickly opened the programme and flicked to the page for the man playing Roger and frowned muttering ‘Cathal’ under his breathe as he read the name and information about his time in the musical society and frowned even more when he saw that this Cathal had also played Robyn’s love interest in We Will Rock You too.

“Fucker.” He muttered closing the programme with a bit more force then he had meant to. “Double fucker. That’s my spot.”

Picking his phone up, Taron decided to flick through his pictures in his gallery to lift his mood, knowing that Cathal wouldn’t have pictures like what he had with Robyn or that Robyn had pictures of him on her bedroom wall and not Cathal. As he got dressed in Robyn’s bedroom earlier, he had another little snoop at Robyn’s instant photographs that were hung up in two rows on two strings behind the head board of her bed and mixed in the photos of her friends and family were ones of him on his own or them together. It brought a huge smile to her face and a giggle when she had one of him with his green hair from St Patrick’s Day as he stood frowning at her in the towel. He had also checked her piano and alongside the one of her and him at Elton’s party was one from when he brought her to the Westend, both photos taking pride of place at either end of the piano. He knew beside these would be the one from his premier and already having a little sneak peek at the dress Stella was organising for Robyn, it was a picture he was going to want on his wall too.

“Cathal’s not bringing her to a movie premier, is he?” He said quietly to himself. “Or have a special message in the programme just for him.”

With another huff of angry frustration, Taron told himself he needed to take a breath, hearing Robyn’s calming tones in his mind. He knew she would laugh at him if he heard he was getting himself in a state over a stage kiss, especially when he had kissed on screen before and he knew she would throw that back at him immediately. He soon found a smile on his face as he thought about the surprise he had for her when she got back to her home and knowing she was going to love it and Cathal would be no where around, his mood lifted a little and he flicked through his pictures again, taking his mind off worrying thoughts of Robyn kissing someone who wasn’t him.

The second half of the musical was just as fantastic as the first and Taron, although would never admit it to Robyn, found a tear in his eye as Cathal sang the last song of musical to her as she lay on the table as near death Mimi. He might have hated watching the kisses but he couldn’t deny the fact that the man could sing and he was a little jealous of the natural rockier tone of Cathal’s voice, understanding why he was the perfect choice as Galileo in We Will Rock You against Robyn’s Scaramouche. When he was recording for Rocketman, he really had to work at his rockier tone of voice and had to give credit to Cathal for a beautiful rendition of the song Your Eyes.

Once the end scene was completed and the cast went to take their bows, Taron found it so hard not to get to his feet first to cheer Robyn on as she took her bow. He was so proud of her and so blown away by her talent on stage and just wanted to get to his feet and cheer her on so loudly but he had to hold back in order to keep his surprise and presence a secret but as others got to their feet as she took another bow, he was finally able to join in the standing ovation and clap hard, giving a quiet little cheer of his own. He could see Robyn’s parents near the front and from their body movements knew they were clapping in the way he wanted too and knowing how proud he was of Robyn, could only imagine how her parents were feeling. Robyn’s face was in a full smile and as the cast took to sing Seasons of Love again, he naturally found himself singing along, smiling as Robyn took a verse herself just listening to her sing.

After another round of applause and bows, the cast left the stage with a run and Taron sat back down, feeling his heart starting to race a little. Soon his whole plan would be rocking into motion and he was feeling a little nervous at Robyn’s reaction. He knew in his heart; she was going to be delighted to see him but there was always that little bit of doubt in his head that maybe she would be put out at his sudden appearance. The crowd in the hall started to filter out and it was soon just himself and Robyn’s parents left behind as well as few other family members and friends of the cast. He saw Jane talking to Robyn’s parents and once done, she made her way down to him.

“Well? Live up to your expectations?” She asked him.

“It was fantastic. I have seen your other productions on DVD but to see one live on stage is something else. So much work went into it and it shows.”

Jane beamed. “I am glad you enjoyed it.”

He smiled back. “I really did. The whole cast is so talented.”

“And Robyn?” She questioned.

“I already knew she could sing but her stage presence is ridiculously amazing. You are just drawn to her.”

“Nothing to do with her character then or costumes?” Jane saw a little blush fill his cheeks. “Let me fill you in a little secret. She will tell you she hates her costume but I think she actually likes it. She puts it on and her whole demeanour changes immediately into this sexy confident woman.” Jane winked at him. “She even loves that fire pole a bit too much.”

Taron hid his cough with a laugh. “I might use that information for bribes later on.”

“I didn’t tell you anything. Just thought you might like to know.”

Taron grinned. “I won’t say a word.”

“She should be out in a bit. Just takes her a while to change and she still has no idea you are here.”

“Thanks so much Jane.”

“Anytime.”

Jane went to walk away but Taron called her back. “Erm so what’s the deal with Cathal?”

“Cathal?”

“Yeah I mean what is he like?”

Jane grinned. “You don’t have to be worried Taron. Although he is a single man, they purely work together and have done for years. They have chemistry on stage sure, but it’s just acting.” She saw his face fall a little. “I did not tell you this but when Robyn broke up with Keith, Cathal did try to ask her out but she turned him down and turned him down again when she came back from Florida. She has no interest in Cathal.”

“But he clearly has interest in Robyn.”

Jane heard the little bit of desperation in his voice and sat down in the seat in front of him and turned around so she could face him a little. “She has none in him. Not a bit. Again, something you didn’t hear from me but during the break in-between the first and second acts, she actually scolded him for the kisses on stage. They were not scripted by any means and she had to play along with him or it would have looked awkward.”

“They looked pretty scripted to me.” Replied Taron with his arms folded across his chest as he slouched in his chair.

Jane wanted to laugh at his pout but didn’t seeing the honest look of despair in his eyes, she knew the man questioning the kisses needed to be assured rather than listen to jokes about the kisses. “Taron I am guessing you know about Keith because you didn’t question it when I said his name.” She watched him nod. “Ok well that dickhead ruined Robyn. Absolutely broke her and like I told you earlier, she may not talk about you much but when she does, this beautiful little shy smile fills her face and it’s not one I have ever seen before and I have known Robyn since she was a teenager. Believe me when I say, there is no interest in Cathal at all from her and she really reprimanded him for the kisses during the break and I mean pointing her finger at him and telling him without question to stay away from kissing her neck.” She saw the corner of Taron’s lips lift to a smile. “Took him to a corner to tell him so but we all heard it. She warned him and if I heard her correctly, told him she would make sure he wouldn’t be able to get into his leather pants for the last scene when she was through with him if he kissed her in that way again.”

A little chuckle left Taron’s body. “Yeah that sounds like Robyn alright.”

“You have nothing to be worried about. She is only interested in one person in this hall and he happens to sitting opposite me with a beautiful bunch of flowers for her and a wonderful surprise.” She saw another blush immediately rise to his cheeks. “And you know because we are such good friends now, I feel it is ok to ask if that spot on her neck is saved for you.”

Taron looked to the floor and took a glance to Jane and slightly nodded.

“You have nothing to worry about Taron.” Jane got to her feet and fixed the chair. “Absolutely nothing. Robyn knows what she wants and it is definitely not Cathal and she had no trouble telling him so too. Enjoy the rest of your evening.”

“Thanks Jane.”

Taron let a calming breathe fill his lungs and closing his eyes he breathed out, along with a sigh of relief. His fretting had been for nothing and his love and admiration for Robyn just grew a little bit more when he heard that she was very protective of his favourite spot on her body and a smile filled his face at how she made sure to tell Cathal to stay away from her neck but yet the Welshman knew he had full access to it during every hug he had with her and he couldn’t wait to get his arms around her in a tight cuddle and his face into the soft warm skin of her neck, knowing that it was his spot and that Robyn knew it too.


	2. “When you are angry or frustrated, what comes out? Whatever it is, it's a good indication of what you're made of.”

Robyn got caught talking to a parent on her way out from work and was running twenty minutes behind and she was rushing around her house looking for a dark red lipstick she knew she owned but could not find anywhere.

“Dammit!” She cursed as she pushed the drawers of her make-up table closed. She had been using the one she wore to Elton’s party with Taron but the director of the musical asked if she had a darker lip and she knew she had but just not exactly where. Walking out to her sitting room she grabbed her bag and coat and decided to stop off at her childhood home to check her bedroom to see if it was there.

The last two nights of the musical has been amazing and she had enjoyed every minute and was equally as excited about the performance tonight even more so for tomorrows as Taron was going to be in the audience and she was so excited to not only see him but for him to see the musical. She knew how much he appreciated music and the arts and she was so proud of the work the society had put into their annual show, she knew Taron would very much love it too, glad to be able to share some of her life with him in the same way he shared his red carpet events with her.

Walking around the back garden she saw her mam in the kitchen and made her way inside.

“Robyn! What are you doing here? I thought you would have been getting ready for tonight.”

Robyn heard the surprise in her mam’s voice and just smiled. “I want to have a route through my make up for a lipstick I need. I can’t find it at home so I am guessing it is here.” She spoke as she walked through the kitchen and towards the hall.

“Robyn are you sure it’s not at your house?”

“No mam. It has to be in my room. I need a darker lip and I know I have a much darker colour then what I wore when I went to Elton’s party with Taron. I am just going to check my make up in my room before I head over to the hall.”

Robyn heard her mother follow her quickly down the hall.

“Are you sure you can’t use the one you had last night Robyn? Surely you don’t need to go routing in your room?”

“It will only take me two seconds Mam. I really want the dark red lipstick.” Robyn continued her walk towards her bedroom door and pushed it open, her mam on her heels, nearly tripping her up she was that close to her. “I am sure it’s in here somewhere.” She went straight to the press under her fish tank and pulled open the little box she had labelled lipsticks and started to route through it but there wasn’t much space so she pulled the drawer out completely and turning to the bed emptied the whole box out, ignoring the one that rolled off the bed, knowing the green outer casing wasn’t the one she was looking for. She could feel her mam standing right beside her and her staring at her and it made her even more frustrated as she moved all the lipsticks around to look for the one she wanted. Picking up a black lipstick barrel, opened it and grinned. “Knew it. Perfect for Mimi.” She started to tidy up the lipsticks but her mam stopped her.

“You go Robyn. I know you are pressed for time and have to get your hair done. I will clean this up.”

“You sure?” She asked.

“Yeah go.”

“Thanks mam.” Robyn stood up. “I will see you after the show yeah?”

“Of course. Your dad and I will wait until you are finished. Break a leg!”

“Thanks mam.” Robyn gave her mother a kiss on her cheek before she started to walk out but she stopped and walked over to the keyboard. She saw her penguin which was normally kept on her shelf, sitting on the keys. “Why are you here?” She picked up the penguin. “Mam you been in here?”

“Only to put clothes on the radiator. Why?”

“Just the penguin is on the keyboard but he goes here on the shelf.” Robyn replaced the penguin back in his spot.

“Well I can’t take the credit for that one. Maybe you put it there the last time you were routing for something and never put it back.”

“Yeah maybe.” Robyn walked back towards the door.

“Enjoy Robyn.”

“I will. Hopefully I won’t lose my grip on the pole tonight. No idea how I didn’t fall down the fire pole last night. I am glad Taron wasn’t there to see it. He would have never let me live it down. Anyway, see you later.”

With the lipstick firmly in her hands, she walked to the front door and left the house through it, dropping the barrel of dark red make up into her bag and picked up her walking pace to head into Kilcreen town and to the hall where the musical was.

She greeted all her cast mates with a smile as she made her way backstage.

“You’re a bit behind!” Called Jane as she watched Robyn take a seat for Laura to do her hair.

“Ugh got caught in work and then I couldn’t find my lipstick.”

“I thought maybe you were on the phone to that handsome man of yours.” Winked Jane.

Robyn rolled her eyes and pulled her hair from its pony tail so Laura could start curling it with the corkscrew curling iron. “He is not my handsome man and he is in the middle of promotion in New York so wouldn’t be able to take my call anyway.”

“Voicemail is not a new idea Robyn. You could leave him one.”

“He will call me Jane. It’s easier for him to call me then me call him especially when he is so busy with work.”

“Would be a nice little surprise. Maybe send him a photo so he knows what he is going to be greeted with tomorrow night!” Laughed Jane at the look Robyn gave her.

“And let’s leave all the surprises to tomorrow yeah?”

“He’s gonna love it.” Jane wiggled her eyebrows while Robyn shook her head, pulling her notepad from her handbag and a pen. Getting her hair curled for Mimi took nearly two hours and she was already running behind so knew Laura, one of the hairdressers, was under pressure to get it done. It was just after five so Robyn settled into her notebook to do some work and planning while she sat. She had taken tomorrow off work at the creche and was so happy she had decided to do so. Working during show week was always tiring even with the excitement of the show and Robyn had decided to take the Friday off work to give her voice a break from talking to all the parents and children during the day and with two shows on Saturday, she was so glad to know she could just relax on her couch tomorrow but used her time while getting her hair done to catch up on some of her paperwork.

But since Jane had mentioned Taron, she was finding it hard to concentrate on her planning and her thoughts filtered to him instead. She was so looking forward to seeing him tomorrow and even more so with how she was going to surprise him at the airport to pick him up when he arrived. He thought she was working and had planned to get the bus but since she had the day off, she was going to go and get him herself. She couldn’t wait to get a squishy hug from him, missing the warmth and comfort from his arms when he wasn’t around her and if she was willing to admit it, his kisses to her temple and hair and maybe even the one she planted on his lips on St Patrick’s Day. The feel of his lips against her was something she wasn’t going to forget in a hurry and as she closed her eyes as Laura tilted her head down so she could curl the very back of her hair, Robyn sighed a little. It was one of the most intense yet beautifully sweet kisses she had ever had and the way he kept tilting his head, changing the kiss up was tantalising and when he took control over the kiss and upped the pressure and movement of his lips, Robyn was ready to melt against him and if she was being completely honest with herself, hated that she had to end the kiss, knowing it was for the best. It was a kiss that filled her dreams and it didn’t end after a few seconds either but led to something much more heated and definitely involved a shirtless Taron and a lot of more touching and kissing.

Knowing she had over an hour and half left before her hair was done and she couldn’t keep thinking about her dreams and Taron, she concentrated on her notepad, distracting herself with work until the cast was called together for the vocal warm up. Using a chair to stand on, Laura was able to curl the top half of Robyn’s hair while she could stand and warm up her voice for the show. With some of the hardest songs in the show to sing, Robyn concentrated on prepping her voice, knowing how important it was to ensure she didn’t hurt her voice or be unprepared to sing later on or for the rest of the shows for the week either.

In the middle of the warm up, Cathal, the man playing her love interest and opposite her in the show walked in grinning.

“You are over an hour and half late!” Called Jude the director his way.

“Traffic.”

“Traffic my arse Cathal. You only live in the next town over.”

Cathal came over to stand beside Robyn but she had her eyes closed concentrating on the lip thrill warm up didn’t notice until she was nudged, Robyn losing her balance a little, Laura missing burning her forehead with the curling iron by a millimetre.

“Jesus Cathal.” Cried Laura lifting the curling iron up high. “Would you watch it.”

Robyn came back to her place scowling at him but still in time with the warm up.

“Hello my lover.” He said to Robyn but she ignored him.

Once the warm up was done, Jude left the cast to finish getting ready and Laura added the last curl to Robyn’s hair. “I have run out of hairspray Robyn, just let me grab another can.”

“So, you ready for the show?” Asked Cathal as he still sat beside Robyn, getting his make-up done.

“Always.”

“Ready for the kisses?”

“You even try what you did last night Cathal and I swear to God I will knee you in your crotch as Mimi storms off the stage.”

“It was only acting.”

“A little tongue is not acting Cathal.” She fumed. “I have already told you over the last how many years, I am not interested in you. Wasn’t before Keith, during Keith, after Keith or even when I came back from Florida.”

“What does this bloody actor have over you?” He asked as he sat back in his chair.

“It has nothing to do with Taron. It’s the fact that I am not interested and if you even try anything this show, I won’t hold back with the force of my kick and I am wearing stilettos.”

Cathal laughed a little. “Bet he loves your feisty side. Has he seen your sexy side? Does he even know what you wear for this show? Big change from Scaramouche!”

Robyn was so glad Laura called her name and she had an excuse to leave her chair and head over to the other hairdressing table on the opposite side of the backstage area.

“Don’t listen to him.” Said Laura as she sprayed Robyn’s hair with a mountain of spray to keep the tight curls intact, styling them as she did so.

“Oh I am not.”

“He thinks he such a big shot now that he was promoted in work and he is head of his department.”

“He is such a tosspot.” Agreed Robyn. “Needs to keep his fucking tongue in his mouth too.”

“Ugh disgusting and you already have a man in your life.”

Robyn made a face. “Taron is not my man and just a friend.”

“And he is coming to see you?”

“Yeah tomorrow.”

“Ok then so just friends.” Grinned Laura.

“Oh, what’s that? Dee needs me for make up? Sure! Later Laura, thank you!”

Robyn had been receiving a bit of light banter from her friends in the musical society over Taron coming to see her. They all knew who he was and what Robyn had done for him and had a brief idea of their visits back and forth with each other, even seen the pictures of her with Taron on the red carpet and they loved to tease her every now and again over it all but Robyn took it with a grain of salt. She couldn’t wait to see Taron and was willing to take the little bit of easy slagging, already getting it from her friends after St Patrick’s Day. She took her seat at make-up and by half seven was pulling on her first costume of the evening, a very short black dress and some fish net tights and doc martins. Her hair had been pulled back in a low ponytail and her make-up was dark for her with a brown smokey eye and nude lipstick. Her dark red one which she pulled from her bedroom earlier was ready and waiting for her costume change later on.

All the cast gathered together in a show circle at a quarter to eight and ran through their pre-show ritual before giving a loud cheer, those needed on stage for the opening number heading to their spots, Robyn standing to the left of the stage with her candle. Her usual pre-show nerves were rolling around in her stomach and she jumped up and down a few times, to lose some of the nervous energy she felt. It was always the way. She already had her little panic of not remembering the words but she found a little corner and listened to Taron’s video of Tiny Dancer he had recorded on her phone back in September and it calmed her right down and she ran through every song in her head word for word and her confidence jumped right back up.

Before she walked on stage for her first songs, Robyn got into character at the side of the stage, shaking out quiet and reserved Robyn, channelling sexy and confident Mimi and she sauntered onto the stage, her focus on Cathal as he played Roger perfectly, as much as she hated to say it when he got on her nerves so much. They had chemistry on stage, there was no denying it but since his promotion Cathal took his antics off stage a little too far on stage even though Robyn constantly shot him down.

It was a quick rush to change into her next outfit and when Jude, the director showed Robyn the choice of clothes for Mimi’s first big musical number, Robyn’s heart dropped but she knew the outfit was just for the part and she squeezed herself into the tiny pair of purple shorts, Jane helping her lace them up before she was laced into the bodice too. It was something that was ridiculously overly sexy for Robyn and she wouldn’t be caught dead in it herself outside of the musical but for the part she was playing it was ideal and if she was being completely honest with herself, she actually liked the outfit and how she looked in it. Robyn was very reserved in her style and liked having the excuse of playing Mimi to wear some clothes that were so much more risky and she felt sexy in them and a little part of her was looking forward to seeing Taron’s reaction too. She had felt how his fingers how dipped to her skin between her cropped top and skirt on St Patrick’s Day and was sure he was going to enjoy her look as when it came down to it, he was a man. It also hadn’t slipped past her how his head rested lower on her chest when he was last with her when he used her body for a cuddle but she wasn’t complaining about it, enjoying how much more snuggly he was with her. Giving her lips one last coat of her very dark red lipstick, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Dee had darkened her make up too and brown smokey eyes were replaced by very dark purple and black ones, layers of mascara covering her lashes to make them stand out and the contouring and highlights on her cheeks was what Robyn called overkill but needed for stage. It was a complete transformation and the only time Robyn was ever going to look this way so she chose to enjoy her spiced up look for the moment, going with the flow of the suggestive nature of the clothes and make up.

She pulled on the dark pink dressing down and made her way to the top of the second stage, taking a breath before she pulled open the curtains and made her appearance for her song Out Tonight. Jude had directed her to go big or go home with her moves, after all Mimi was a dancer, so Robyn did just that and prayed her father realised she was just acting as she dropped to the floor in a very daring move before wrapping herself around the fire pole and swinging to the floor. She could see Cathal keeping his face steady but knew he was smirking on the inside and when she pushed him down onto the couch and moved to kiss him, he didn’t hold back and kissed her hard, Robyn squeezing his left shoulder firmly to give him a warning but it only egged him on further and he pulled her hips right against his and continued to kiss her even though the kiss was supposed to only last for about five seconds and stop as the music for the next song came on. Robyn had to go along with Cathal because if she pulled back it would have looked to out of place and Cathal was the one to push her away knowing he had to sing very soon. Robyn kept her face straight and lay back on the couch keeping in character, getting up to sing as she had to. What wasn’t an act was her walk in a huff off the stage and she went straight to wardrobe to change her outfit once more.

“What is he playing at?” Asked Jane as she helped Robyn to unlace her shorts and bodice.

“I don’t fucking know Jane but he is asking for a slap soon.” Robyn fumed as she pulled her shorts off, Jane helping her out of her bodice. “I am actually going to do something drastic if he keeps this up. It’s not what we rehearsed at all and he can’t keep doing to this me. My bloody parents are in the audience and Taron is coming tomorrow.” Robyn slipped into a short black leather skit and leopard print cropped top. “I am going to murder him. I swear to God.”

Jane placed her hands on Robyn’s shoulders. “And take a breath. Do I need to get your phone so you can watch that video of Taron? Because I can.”

Robyn looked to her friend and sighed. “No and please don’t tell anyone I have that and thank you. It’s just ugh.”

“Yeah I know.”

“And then I know he is doing it on purpose on stage because I can’t react and have to go with him.”

“You could bite him.”

Robyn giggled. “Oh Jane.” She pulled on the long leather coat over her outfit. “I would love to but he would probably like that.”

“Just think of tomorrow evening and how you get to see Taron. I know you have been looking forward to that.”

“Definitely.”

“Then think of Taron.” Jane winked. “I don’t think you would say no to kissing him.” She watched as Robyn’s eyes opened wide a little. “Or have you already?”

“Ok so I need to go and get in place for the next scene.”

“No you don’t Miss Quinn!” Jane called after her. “You have kissed him haven’t you!”

Robyn didn’t reply but made her way to the side stage ready to step on when needed. The choreographed routine of La Vie Boehme was always fun and she enjoyed the group number with the cast, everyone genuinely laughing and smiling through it all. The second duet with Cathal was sung on the second level of the stage and when Cathal threw in an unexpected hug, after they had sung their song, while the others sang the reprise of La Vie Boehme. He dipped his head into her neck and stayed there for a minute before he lifted his head and when they had to kiss went straight for a demanding deep kiss, pulling her against him, kissing her four more times before the stage went dark and the curtain went down to a roaring applause.

Infuriated beyond belief, Robyn grabbed Cathal’s hand and dragged him down the steps and to a corner of the backstage where no one was standing.

“Oh, ok so it’s like that!” Grinned Cathal.

“You absolute arsehole!” Growled Robyn as she pushed Cathal away from her. “You never, never do that to me again, do you hear me?”

“What? What’s wrong? It’s just a kiss.”

“That was not just a kiss!” She fumed. “That was taking complete advantage of the fact that we are on stage together and I can’t do anything about it when you kiss me and I have to return the kiss.” Cathal’s grinning face infuriated her. “You have absolutely no right to kiss me like that. A stage kiss is fine. It is what is called for in the script but they were not stage kisses and don’t you ever hug me like that and put your head on my neck in that place ever again.”

“Whoa Robyn, it is just part of playing Mimi and Roger.”

“No, it is not. The constant kissing earlier on before Another Day was not playing Mimi and Roger. It was you taking complete advantage of the situation and the show and you have no fucking right to do that to me. You are not allowed to kiss me like that.”

“Jesus Robyn it is just a kiss.”

“It is not just a kiss Cathal! It’s getting what you want from me because of the show. I am not interested in you. I don’t want a date or to go for a drink or dinner. I don’t want anything to do with you except do justice to the show. Tomorrow evening the bloody judges from AIMs are coming and I refuse to risk our societies reputation because you have your head up your arse. We are up there to win again but if you keep adding in these stupid extra kisses we won’t!”

“But it adds to the sexual tension between the characters.”

“It makes us look like bloody horny teenagers and doesn’t fit the story at all!” Robyn threw back at him.

“Just a bloody hug and a kiss.”

“You stick to the script and you keep your face away from my neck.”

“What’s wrong with adding a bit of sexual tension to our story.”

“What’s wrong is that it doesn’t fit.” Jude walked over. “I completely agree with her. You do it again and I will send in your understudy for the rest of the show and for the remaining shows for the rest of the week too and don’t think I won’t Cathal. I don’t know what has happened to you since the last show you did with us but your attitude is shit, your timing is disgraceful and the way you treat this show with little respect as well as your cast members especially Robyn is appalling.”

“You kiss me like that again, or even think about putting your face in my neck, I don’t care that we are on stage, I will kick you hard in your crotch during one of the argument scenes in act two and you can let the audience feel the sexual tension between us and then I will stand back and watch you struggle into your leather pants afterwards too.”

Robyn walked away from Cathal and Jude and straight out the double doors that were opened to let some air into the backstage area for the cast as it always got hot on stage with all the lights. She sat up on the wooden picnic bench and inhaled the night air. She didn’t mind a stage kiss, it was part of her role and during rehearsal it was what they did, a little stage kiss but now Cathal was taking his kisses way too far and they are so wet and hard and just a complete turn off and she couldn’t help but compare his kiss to Taron’s and there was no comparison at all. Taron was so tender with her, his kisses soft and gentle with the tiniest bit of hesitation while Cathal was just kissing for the sake of kissing and trying to get as many in as he could with her, Robyn having no choice but to go along with it.

“Hey, you ok?”

Robyn looked up to see Jane walking towards her with a bottle of water.

“Yeah. Just that arsehole.” She took the bottle from her friend. “Hey you don’t have a cigarette on you, do you?” Robyn asked her with a hopeful voice.

“Do you think I would give one to you even if I did?”

“Ugh no.” Robyn opened the bottle and took along drink of water.

“Jesus he must have really riled you up if you are looking for a smoke.”

Robyn drank half the bottle of water. “He just fucking annoys me.”

“And you are not touching a cigarette. Not after the last five years of not touching one.” Said Jane sternly. “Here, I brought you your phone.” Jane handed Robyn her phone. “Come on, play the video.”

Robyn unlocked her phone and opened her gallery and played the video of Taron singing Tiny Dancer, letting Jane watch it too. She could feel her whole body calming down to the sound of his voice and quietly sang along with the video, smiling a little as it ended.

“He did that for you?” Asked Jane.

“Yeah. Before he left to go back to Wales last year.”

“He’s a good man Robyn.”

“He is.” She sighed. “I actually can’t have Cathal pulling that shit tomorrow evening Jane. I know the kisses are part of the show but not those kisses and he had better not hug me and put his head on my neck like that.”

“Why?” Asked Jane immediately, seeing a little look of horror on Robyn’s face when she realised what she said. “Come on Robyn? Why can’t he hug you like that?”

“Hey Robyn!” Dee came outside. “What are you doing? You need a costume change and Laura has to fix your hair.”

“Shit sorry Dee. I am coming.” Robyn hopped down from the table. “Sorry Jane. Gotta go. Thanks for my phone.” Robyn reached over and have her a hug. “Thank you for being so good about Taron. He means so much to me and I know I can trust you around him.”

“Hey just get me another autograph and I am good to keep quiet for another month.”

Robyn laughed as she let her friend go. “I will get you a signed picture if you want.”

“Deal!”

Still laughing, Robyn made her way back into the backstage area and walked past Cathal without a word who sat with a serious pout on his face and straight over to the girls changing area where Dee was waiting for her. She quickly changed into her forth outfit of the show and while Dee fixed her make-up, Laura pinned her hair back from her face.

With another five minutes before the second act started Robyn made her way back outside to get some more air, still wishing she had a cigarette. She had quit years ago but sometimes, when she was overly stressed and didn’t have a Welshman to calm her down, she craved the soothing a cigarette would give her. It wasn’t very often but when a man was stealing kisses from her, kisses she wasn’t willing to share, she felt a quick smoke would calm her down. Instead she paced up and down the small back garden of the hall, taking some calming breathes. She would have called Taron if she knew she could but with the time difference in New York and not knowing his exact schedule she knew she would have been terribly disappointed if she had of gotten his voice mail rather than through to him, so took the option of not calling him at all.

“Hey two minutes.” Jude came outside to her. “I’ve spoken to Cathal. He won’t try and change the production any more. He has been warned and I have no problem bringing Steve in if I need too.” Jude stood in front of Robyn and stopped her from pacing. “You are killing it as always Robyn. Don’t let that arsehole change your performance and if you feel the need to kick him, do it during the next song ok?”

Robyn grinned. “Thanks Jude.”

Together they walked back inside and Robyn made her way to the right side of the stage, standing beside Cathal.

“Sorry Robyn.” He said.

“Just stick to the script. We have a real chance of winning again this year and I don’t want it ruined because you can only get a kiss from me through a stage performance.” Robyn walked onto the stage as the music started to play. She didn’t really think his apology was genuine but accepted it and moved on, wanting to get back on stage and feed her anger into her performance.

The standing ovation at the end of the show was always unexpected but so much appreciated and as Robyn took her bow, she could see her parents on their feet clapping hard and she grinned their way. She was very lucky to have such support from her family and she gave them a little wave as she took another bow before joining the rest of the cast for their final bow and performance of Seasons of Love. They left the stage with another roar of cheer and applause and celebrated with each other with hugs and kisses backstage after another perfect show.

“You are all on top form!” Grinned Jude, so proud of his cast as they stood in their after-show circle. “You give a performance like that tomorrow and I can see another AIMS award added to our collection!”

Once the after-show circle was complete, Robyn joined the female cast in their curtained off dressing room and she got changed into her jeans and back tank top, still feeling warm after the show. She always took her make-up off once home and went straight into the shower to wash her hair and freshen up after dancing and singing on stage. Some of the cast headed to Kilcreen GAA club for a drink after every show but Robyn had already joined the cast the last two nights and really just wanted to go and see her parents and then head home and get cleaned up. Some of Mimi’s leather outfits, always left Robyn a little too hot afterwards and she was desperate for a shower but she was also excited to go and surprise Taron at the airport tomorrow and needed to tidy her home up a little bit too for his arrival, having a fresh face to greet him with.

Leaving the dressing room, she threw her bag over her shoulder and said goodnight to Dee and Laura who were tiding away their tables for the next evening. She had just made it to the curtain that separated the front of house from the backstage area when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Can I just have two seconds?” Asked Cathal.

“Sure.” Robyn followed him back into the backstage area and to the corner she had pulled him to earlier to reprimand him for kissing her.

“I really am sorry Robyn.” He said looking her straight the eye. “I guess I took it a bit too far.”

“Just a bit.”

“I really just wanted to take you out and I thought maybe if I kissed you, it might have swayed your decision.”

“That is such a terrible brainless idea.” She replied to him.

“Yeah I can see that now.”

“You really should have gotten the hint years ago Cathal.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Look you are an ok guy. Well during We Will Rock You you were but since you got promoted you walk around like you don’t shit and it’s grating on everyone’s nerves and then what you did this evening was really out of line.” She watched as Cathal looked to the floor. “You and me kill it as Roger and Mimi and we know that but only if we do it properly, well if you do it properly.”

“I will I promise. I won’t pull any shit any more. I really am sorry.”

“Thanks for apology. Just go back to the old Cathal though. I like him better than this cocky tosspot.”

Cathal smiled. “Thanks Robyn.”

“Sure. Well have a good evening.”

“You too.”

Robyn began to walk away but Cathal called her name and she turned back to him. “Your Taron is a very lucky man.”

Robyn didn’t answer him but only nodded and made her way back to the curtain and thanked a member of the stage production team as they pulled it back to let her pass. She grinned as she saw her parents waiting and quickened her pace to walk over to them.

“Robyn!” Lizzie called holding her arms out for a hug. “Oh, you were absolutely fantastic!” Lizzie gave her daughter a tight hug. “Your father might be slightly traumatised though.”

Robyn laughed as she let her mother go and gave her father a hug who quietly told her she had done a brilliant job and left it at that.

She stood back and smiled at her parents. “I hope you enjoyed the performance.”

“It was so good. Cathal really went for it didn’t he?” Frowned Lizzie.

Robyn smiled a little. “Yeah he did but we had a little chat so he won’t be doing it again.”

“The set was really good too wasn’t it?” Said John. “Good construction.”

Robyn and Lizzie laughed. “Yeah Dad, it is. Holds really well.”

As Robyn spoke to her parents, she saw someone walking down the aisle but their face was covered by a bunch of flowers they were holding so she not knowing who it was, she turned her attention back to her conversation with her parents, figuring the person was waiting around for one of the other cast to come out from backstage, but her face turned back to the person when she heard them speak.

“So, this is what you get up during your shows then, chicken, huh?”


	3. “The beauty of love lies in giving, not in getting.”

Taron was watching every person who left the backstage area and after twenty-five minutes had yet to see Robyn walk through and as he sat holding the flowers, he could feel his heart beating a little faster with anticipation.

Then he saw her as the curtain opened for her so she could walk out into the hall. He grinned as her hair was still in a curly mess and her make-up from the show on but she was dressed down in a pair of jeans and a black tank top and his heart skipped a beat and he found it so unbelievably strange that it was this Robyn that caused his heart to skip a beat and not the sexy one she portrayed on stage as Mimi. She walked straight over to her parents and gave them both a big hug and started a conversation with them and he sat for about a minute before he couldn’t wait any longer to see her and he stood up with his flowers a little in front of his face and made his way down the aisle.

He could hear her talking about the stage construction to her dad and caught the little glance she gave him but when she looked away, Taron realised she hadn’t recognised him.

Taking matters into his own hands, he spoke up. “So, this is what you get up to during your shows then, chicken, huh?”

He watched as Robyn’s head turned back to him again and he moved the flowers from his face and the beautiful smile he expected from her was so much more and her whole face lit up when she realised he was standing there about three meters from him.

“Taron!”

Robyn dropped her bag on the floor beside her parents and took to run towards him and threw herself into his arms, Taron laughing out loud. He had seen her take to a run and quickly put the bunch of flowers he had for her on a chair beside him and he caught her with two arms as she practically launched herself at him, his hat falling from his head to the ground and he was glad he managed to keep his balance of his body as she hugged him tight, his arms wrapping around her just as tight.

“Hello chicken.” He laughed as she really gave his body a tight squeeze.

Robyn was in complete disbelief when she saw the person lower the flowers and could see and hear it was Taron and without even questioning it or thinking twice, she dropped her bag to the floor and ran to him, almost jumping into his arms and hugging him so tight against her, feeling him hug her back just as hard. She buried her head into neck and breathed in his scent and exhaled happily. It was Taron and he was here in Kilcreen and at her show and her wonderfully warm blanket was hugging her just as close as she was hugging him and it was felt wonderful to be back in his strong muscular arms that lifted her very lightly off her feet for a quick second before putting her back down, snuggling right into her, his nose grazing her neck as he found his usual cosy spot, his hands wrapping right around her waist. She automatically lifted her right hand to the nape of his neck and up into his hair but her hand stopped and stalled when she didn’t feel his hair run through her fingers as it always did but instead, she was met with sharp short strands. She immediately pulled out of the hug and looked at him and her mouth dropped a little.

“Surprise!” He grinned and chuckled as Robyn lifted her hands to his head and ran her fingers over his very short hair.

“Taron, your hair.” She said with some surprise and melancholy in her voice.

“Well somebody thought it would be fun to dye it green.” He replied. “I had to do something.”

“But it was just the tips. Not all of your hair.” Robyn could still scratch his head and she did so, seeing Taron immediately closing his eyes as she did but he had not enough hair for her to run her hands through, so gently gave his scalp another long scratch. She smiled as she saw he still had his eyes closed once even after she had grazed his head with her finger tips and with his shorter hair, she could see the scar on his forehead more clearly but also every stunning feature of his handsome face too. She loved running her hands through his hair, mostly because she knew how much Taron liked it but seeing that Taron still easily relaxed into her hands on her head, she tilted her head to take in his full face and quickly came to a very positive conclusion. “I like it.”

Taron opened one eye. “What?”

“I like it. It really suits you.” Robyn grinned. “I have never seen it this short before. Well not in person anyway.”

“This is not the reaction I was expecting.” Taron’s eyes closed again as Robyn dragged her nails down his whole head and back up once more. “God, I have missed that.” He whispered almost hoarsely, moving his head down towards his chest as her index fingers rubbed the nape of his neck in those soothing circles he adored so much.

“What are you doing here?” She asked him as she took her hands away, knowing her parents were watching their interaction very closely. “You are supposed to be in New York.”

“That is why I said surprise Robyn. I came a day earlier to see the musical, which by the way…” He picked up the flowers from the chair. “These are for you. Congratulations.” Taron leaned in and gently kissed her right cheek. “You were phenomenal.” He gave her the flowers. “Killed it.” He grinned.

Robyn took the flowers from him and closed her eyes as he kissed her cheek. She then looked to the exquisite bunch of yellow, pink and red roses. “Wow Taron. These are beautiful and thank you but how are you here?”

Taron chuckled. “Always about the details chicken.”

“Always so spill.”

“I think this is where we will say goodnight.” Lizzie walked over and gave Taron a large smile. She had never seen her daughter run and jump into the arms of a man before and while it made her laugh, she was so happy for Robyn and couldn’t be more pleased for her and Taron’s special plan for the evening. “Your dad and I are going to head home.”

“Oh, but I didn’t even get to talk to you properly.” Robyn accepted her mams hug.

“Taron flew here a day earlier to come and see you in your show, who do you really want to spent time with? Your parents who you see nearly every day or a man who stepped off a plane from America to come here to see you.”

Robyn nodded against her mother. “Thanks for coming.”

After she had given her dad a hug and Taron said goodnight to her parents, Robyn turned to look at him, shaking her head. “Full of surprises Mr. Egerton.”

“I have to give you a run for your money.”

Robyn placed her flowers on the chair and took a step closer to him. “Can I have a proper squishy hug now that my parents aren’t watching?” She asked him a little shyly.

“You had better get over here.” Taron opened his arms and this time Robyn walked into the hug, his arms going around her waist holding her tight against him. He immediately dipped his head into her neck and sighed happily. “My spot.”

“Sorry Taron?”

“Nothing.” He replied.

Robyn rubbed his back with her two hands before finding the nape of his neck and although she knew it would take a while to get used to his new haircut, which she actually did love, the tight cut just highlighting his stunning facial features more, she got the same sigh and reaction from him that she always got when she stroked the base of his neck. It was a hug she had craved earlier mid-way through the show and now as she hugged Taron tight, she allowed herself to take in his wonderful body heat and immediately felt comforted after the earlier drama by being in his arms. She moved her hands from his neck and rubbed his back up and down slowly, feeling him take a long breathe and nestle a little tighter into her. She didn’t even think about her action before she did it, and just placed the light kiss against his jaw before laying her head under his chin, Taron automatically moving his head so she could fit into his body. She eyes closed and she sighed happily, almost feeling the smile on Taron’s face as he wrapped her up securely.

“How are you even here?” She asked him. “And I know you are here and it’s obvious but how Taron?”

“Remember that phone call on St Patrick’s Day?”

“Yeah, the change in your tour.”

“Well it had originally included today but I explained to Matthew that I had planned to surprise you today.”

“Taron…”

He could hear the warning tone in her voice so quickly hurried on his story. “Matthew was quite happy to move some things around Robyn with Lyndsey’s help. He knows how important this trip to see you was and easily moved some interviews to Sunday, just like I told you it had changed. It just means the official tour starts a day earlier and I am on flight to Japan straight after the radio interviews on Sunday but I wouldn’t change it for anything. I can’t even describe how much I needed to be here for you and surprise you and my God Robyn you are insane on stage. It’s so much more in person then on DVD. You were so incredible and I didn’t see Robyn up there, but Mimi.”

Robyn smiled into his chest. “Thanks Taron. Mimi is a big change from Robyn.”

Taron moved his chin away from her head so he could look at her. “I am not going to lie. I liked it a lot. Mimi is quite free and can I say sexy?”

Robyn saw the glint in his eyes as they darkened. “You can definitely say it and sure I might as well admit, it is very easy to feel it in those hot pants and fishnets.”

Taron laughed. “See hot pants. Very comfortable!”

Robyn laughed hard at his words. “I hated the costumes at first but I have definitely grown to love them, a lot. They help me with the character.”

Taron didn’t answer her but just nodded and smiled. He was worried what his mouth would say without his brain thinking straight at that moment as he thought about the purple shorts, so decided it was best to say nothing.

“You really came back from New York this morning and straight to Dublin?”

“Yeah chicken I did. I have had this planned for a while.”

“My mam has been in on this hasn’t she?”

“Yep.”

Robyn looked to Taron, his face in a wide grin and something suddenly clicked with her. “You were the one who moved my penguin.”

“Sure was chicken.” He laughed.

“You snooped in my old bedroom.” She said.

“Yep. Lots of things to snoop in there but not many places to hide.” He watched as Robyn’s face went from confused to eyes wide open. “Found your lipstick then.” He said as he gently touched her still red stained lips with an index finger.

“You were there in my room? When I was looking for my lipstick!” She cried. “Where on earth were you?”

“Down the side of your bed. Like I said, lots of places to snoop, not many places to hide. I literally rolled off the bed and down the side onto the floor.”

“How did I not see you?”

“You were too concerned with the lipstick. I don’t even know how I managed to hide in time. I just rolled over as you opened the door.”

Robyn grinned. “I can’t believe you were there the whole time and my mother in on it too.”

“She was worried you were going to catch me out.”

“Not on a show day. Only one thing on my mind.”

“That’s what Lizzie said.” Taron smiled and removed his hands from her waist when he realised it was still on the floor so he picked it up and put it back on his head.

“I like this hat.” Robyn reached up to fix it so it sat better on his head. “I like this look. I really like the hair Taron.” She watched his face turn doubtful. “No, I really do. I say this constantly to you, but it suits you. Is it for your movie?”

“Yeah. Trying out some looks but mostly because my hair was green.”

Robyn laughed and happily sighed. “I still can’t believe you are here.”

“I am right here Robyn and at the moment there is nowhere else I would rather be.”

“Night Robyn!”

Both looked to the hall doors to see Jane waving their way and they waved back.

“I like your friend Jane.” Taron said to her. “She is a really nice person.”

Robyn nodded agreeing. “Yes, she is and a good friend.” She turned to Taron. “So maybe we should head back to mine then. I know I am in desperate need of a shower and to wash my hair.”

“I really like all these curls.” He said, his hands going straight into her hair. “Really curly.”

“Takes bloody ages to put in but I need to wash it out.”

“I don’t suppose you want this look for tomorrow for work.”

Robyn looked to him. “I have the day off tomorrow.” She said as she started to walk away from him to pick up her bag, picking up her bunch of flowers as she moved.

“What?” Taron followed her.

“Yep no work tomorrow. The show is hard on my voice and I decided I would take Friday off just to spend the time at home.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah seriously. I had actually planned to surprise you at the airport tomorrow when you arrived in Dublin but you are already here so I don’t have to do that.” Taron had the biggest grin on his face and she tilted her head as she stared at him. “What is that grin for?”

“I get a whole day with you tomorrow.” He replied. “You don’t have to go to work. I wasn’t expecting that at all!”

Robyn smiled. “No I don’t and yes you do. So, shall we head back to mine? We are walking if that is ok. No point in driving when I can walk.”

“That is fine by me.”

Taron walked with Robyn out of the hall still with the smile on his face. His plan for Robyn had just fallen completely into place and instead of her having to go to work, he could now take full advantage of the picnic basket Lizzie had set up for him and he knew Robyn was going to love every bit of it.

As they walked back to her house, Taron had never seen Robyn so chatty and giddy, one point turning around so she was walking backwards in front of him, her words coming a mile a minute as she spoke excitedly about the musical that evening and he just smiled at her nodding or throwing in one word answer her way, barely able to get more than two in at a time. He actually thought his face was going to hurt him tomorrow he was grinning so much and as she turned back to walk beside him, he linked his arm with hers, trying to slow her walk down, knowing he couldn’t do a thing about her chit chat and enthusiasm.

“I swear Taron, that fire man’s pole will either kill me or cure me by the end of this show. Nearly slipped off it last night.”

Taron chuckled. “I heard you tell your mam that when I was hiding. You really think I wouldn’t let you live it down if I found out?” He asked.

“Maybe a little.”

“Not with the way you glided down it this evening chicken. Not at all.”

Robyn pushed into him a little making their straight walk go a little sideways but Taron guided them straight again. “So, tell me about your travels. How were the interviews in New York?” They always tried to text or call each other at the end of the day and Robyn had yet to catch up with him about his trek to New York.

“Good. Really good. You were brought up.”

“Naturally.”

“But once that tough subject was tackled, it was the normal PR stuff, questions about the movie and shooting in New York and that. Few awkward moments as always when the chemistry with the interviewer isn’t there or they don’t seem to be prepared. During one interview Matthew and I just started to ask each other questions at one point just to pass the time, the guy sitting opposite us so dreadful but it was good Robyn. I am really looking forward to next week, especially the Asian part of the tour.”

“Only because you want more fried chicken.” Robyn said to him as they started to walk down the dark road to her house.

Taron laughed. “Not gonna lie, I am very much looking forward to that. It’s so bloody good but I know the tour is going to be a good one. Matthew and I are finally glad to be promoting the movie. I think back in September, he thought the movie wasn’t going to be finished so is relieved to have it out there ready for everyone to see.”

“I am looking forward to seeing it.”

“I think you will like it.”

“Well I liked the sneak peek I got and am really happy to hear that you are excited for the tour. I hate how hard it will be to keep in contact with you though. You are going to be ridiculously busy and travelling over so many time zones.”

“Just leave me a message Robyn and I will always ring you back as soon as I can. It is only for three weeks and then at the end of the three weeks we get to see each other again.”

Robyn nodded agreeing. “It’s going to be a long three weeks.”

Taron moved his arm so he could swing it around her shoulders. “You don’t have to tell me that. I usually wake up not sure where I am most of the time and Lyndsey fills me full of coffee to keep me going.” Taron felt Robyn slouch a little under his arm. “Just the way it…”

“Is. Yeah I know.”

“But you do get a full day extra with me tomorrow before all the madness starts.” He added.

“Yes, I do and if I haven’t said it already by the way, thanks for the surprise. It was the best.”

“You are more than welcome.”

They walked up her drive way and Robyn gave her flowers to Taron so she could route out her key from her bag. With a good dig down the bottom, she pulled out her set of keys and on finding the one she needed for her front door, slotted it in the lock and opened the door.

Taron stood back a little and let Robyn walk into her home, his whole body a little tense with the apprehension for when she took in the next part of her surprise. He smiled a little and shook his head as Robyn was completely distracted by turning off her alarm and hadn’t even looked into her home yet to see the glow of the fairy lights in the dark of her sitting room. Lizzie had told Taron that she would nip over to Robyn’s and turn on all the fairy lights for him so her daughter would be completely taken aback but his normal very attentive Robyn was still floating on cloud nine and on a high from performing and had yet to notice the tent in the middle of her open plan living room.

“Hey Robyn, look up.”

He rolled his eyes as she looked at him with a blank face. “Sorry?”

He stepped closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders and gently turned her around. “Look up.” He repeated and waited for about three seconds before he heard the gasp from her.

“What… How... Is that… Taron! A tent!”

Taron caught another glimpse of a very animated Robyn and he couldn’t help but laugh as she dropped her bag on the floor, abandoned the half turned off alarm and walked over to the tent he had made her. He quickly finished punching in the code for her alarm and closed the front door behind him, picked up her bag and left it on the breakfast bar with her flowers before following her over to the tent, watching as she gently touched the opened door of the tent. She turned to give him a wide grin and ducked inside.

“Oh my God! This is fucking amazing!”

Taron stood at the opening to the tent and could only smile as he watched Robyn turn in circle inside the sheets, looking up, her face wide with glee as she took in all the lights. He took a step further in and slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans, still grinning as Robyn ducked a little so she could walk around the whole tent, passing him by and ending back up in the middle. She then looked down and she started to giggle and he could only laugh with her.

“You made me a tent.” She said quietly her laughter suddenly stopping, looking to Taron as he stood a little inside the home-made tent. “And covered it in fairy lights.”

Without another word, Robyn took two long strides over to Taron and enveloped him in a hug feeling unbelievably overwhelmed by what the man who came to surprise her had created in her sitting room and not only overwhelmed by it all but also very emotional and she tried so hard to keep herself from crying with happiness a little but she was losing the battle very quickly and tears formed in the corner of her eyes and she had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep them at bay but one escaped and slowly rolled down her cheek. No one had ever done something so kind for her before. No one had even thought about giving her such a surprise and she was completely stunned with what Taron had done for her, astounded by his breath-taking and generous gesture.

“Robyn?” Taron was a little concerned with the firm hug that Robyn was giving him. “Darling are you ok?”

“Just need a minute.”

“Take as long as you want.” Taron placed one of his hands on the back of her head, her hair a mass of curls under his hand and moved his head to place a kiss on her temple before he returned her wonderfully snug hug. He would never tire of hugging Robyn and gently started to rock her a little from side to side, glad to hear a little laugh from her as he did so. “The minute is at least two now chicken.”

Robyn lifted her head from his shoulder and avoided looking at him straight away, wiping the tear she could still feel on her right cheek.

“Are you crying? Robyn, I didn’t do this to make you cry.” He said, his voice a little concerned. “I wanted to make you smile.”

“You did.” She assured him. “They are happy tears. Taron this is so wonderful. You did this?”

“I am a master tent builder.” He said with a delightful grin. “Though your parents gave me all the supplies.”

“How long have you been in Kilcreen?” Robyn asked him as she took a step away from him, but held onto his hand so he had to walk with her.

“I got here about four? Your mam picked me up at the bus stop and I hid in your old house for a while before I could come over here and set this up for you.” Taron stayed close to her as she looked around the tent again.

“This is amazing Taron. Look at all the lights. I love it so much. Thank you Taron.” Robyn leaned into him and kissed his cheek. “Thank you so much. I can’t believe you did this for me.”

“It’s just a little tent. Thought we could have a sleep over inside.” His grin grew as Robyn’s did. “You sure they are happy tears? I don’t think I have seen you with happy tears before. Actually, I don’t think I have seen this overly emotional side to you before.”

Robyn nudged him a little. “You are seeing a lot of new things today. Shorts shorts, curly hair and happy tears.”

“And I love them all. So, you up for a sleep over tonight?”

“Absolutely. Thank you, Taron.”

“You said that already.”

“I just can’t say anything else. This is just so beautiful.”

Taron wrapped his arms around her shoulders, so her back was against his chest and rested his chin on her right shoulder, smiling as she lifted her right hand to cheek. He was so glad she loved the tent, though he didn’t doubt for a second that she would.

“Thanks rocketman.” Robyn said again, still in awe of what he had pulled together for her. “I can’t wait to just lay down in here but I really need a shower.”

“Before you go and shower, I want to show you some things. Come and sit for a second.”

Once they had taken their jackets off, leaving them on the couch along with Taron’s hat, they sat opposite each other in the middle of the tent, Robyn only realising he had pulled cwtch and her True Heart Bear from her bed as she sat down.

“Do you think cwtch would let us have a sleep over and not join us?” Smirked Taron as he sat crossed legged in front of the picnic basket, Robyn opposite him, pulling cwtch over too.

“No probably not. What you got in there?” She asked him lifting one side a little but Taron took her hand away and closed the lid with a grin. “Alright, ok more surprises.”

“First off, I don’t think I told you how proud I am of you Robyn. You absolutely shone on the stage tonight and I fully believed you were Mimi.” He saw her cheeks blush a little, even under all the make she wore. “This tent and the few surprises in here are for you and I don’t want you to say I don’t have to do these things for you alright? This is what we do for each other ok? You know what you have given me, I don’t need to remind you, even though I think about it every day and even more so now during promotion as every interviewer asks me about what happened in Florida. Matthew was right. There would be no Kingsman if it wasn’t for you and don’t look at me like that. It’s true Robyn. I know you still get flashbacks of what happened and I get them too. That’s why these little visits and surprises are so important for me to give to you, just as much as you give them to me. You gave me my life back Robyn and I know you say I don’t owe you anything, but just let me have the evening ok? Let me do something for you, to show you that I am and always will be so thankful for your friendship, love and constant support.”

Robyn reached over and gave his hand a squeeze. She couldn’t say anything to counter his words or dispute his little gesture of surprises because Robyn did love to give him little surprises too and as she was learning from being with Taron and in his company and from listening to her friends, she deserved little surprises too.

“Can we share them together?” She asked.

“Some of them yes but some are only for you.”

Robyn nodded. “Ok well I would be lying if I said I wasn’t a tiny bit excited because I am. So, thank you so much for the beautiful tent and whatever is in this picnic basket.”

“Is that your polite way to say hurry up Taron?”

“Yes, so come on rocketman!”

Taron chuckled and opened the right side of the picnic basket. “First I know how much you love a good pair of PJ bottoms so these are for you.” Taron reached in and took out a pair of ocean blue cotton pyjama bottoms and on them, pictures of dolphins. He handed them over as she held her hands out to take them and he could already see the giddiness returning to his beloved Robyn.

“Dolphin PJ’s!” Robyn exclaimed. “These are amazing! I have never had a pair of dolphin PJ’s.”

“Never?” Asked Taron stopping with his hands in the picnic basket.

“Never. I always found them hard to find but you always manage to find the most amazing things for me.”

Taron only smiled a little and reached into the basket fully. “And they go with this.” Taron handed over a pale blue t-shirt to her too.

Robyn took the t-shirt from him and frowned a little as she let the material fall open. “Taron, I know I like my PJ’s a lot baggier but this is way too big for me.” She held the t-shirt up against her.

“That is because it is mine.” Robyn lowered the blue top to look at him. “The bottoms didn’t come with a top to match but my t-shirt matches so you can have it.”

“Taron I can’t take this.”

“Keep it.”

“But Tar…”

“It’s yours and it’s blue so you get to have it and I want you to have it. I have many other t-shirts.”

“Thank you Taron. It’s perfect.” Robyn knew he wasn’t going to give in to her and folded the t-shirt and laid it on top the bottoms, watching as he reached into the basket again.

He pulled out two squishy packets. “A face mask and a hair mask and I have request for the hair mask which I will get to later.” Taron handed over the face mask to her but kept the hair mask himself. Robyn didn’t question him but put the face mask with her pyjamas. Taron then opened the left side of the basket and took a packet of miniature chocolate cupcakes out. “Something sweet we can both enjoy and I didn’t bake before you ask.”

Robyn smiled as she took the cakes. “Baking is our thing. You are not allowed to do it without me.”

“Ok now close your eyes.” Robyn completely trusted Taron, so doing as she asked, she closed her eyes. “And hold out your hands.”

Once her hands were held out, she felt him place something in her open hand and when she opened her eyes she grinned widely. “Turtles.”

“Lyndsey got them for me because I was so caught up in interviews and she also got these.” Taron took a packet of rainbow nerds from the basket too and gave them to Robyn. “She knew about the rainbow cake and thought these would be fun too.”

“You will have to get her to get us more turtles when you are in the States over the next three weeks.”

“Don’t worry I will.”

“And these rainbow nerds are amazing. The sour apple ones are yum.” She pulled open the tab on the pink packet and poured some straight into her mouth., grinning as she chewed, going for another mouthful, passing them to Taron as he held his hand out for the box. In the same way as Robyn, he lifted the packet and poured the tiny colourful sweets into his mouth, some falling from the packet. Robyn chuckled as he tried to save them, but failed miserably as they landed on the duvet he was sitting on.

“You gotta get your lips right around the hole.” Robyn said without thinking, her hands going to her mouth as she giggled deeply, knowing her whole face blushed beetroot red.

“Yeah alright, relax there.” Taron smirked. He shoved the box back towards her. “You think you are so good at it, show me.”

Robyn took the box from him. “Okie dokie.” She held the box to her lips and making sure they completely covered the little opening, quickly moved her head back and lifted the box, so the sweets poured right into her mouth, taking the packet away quickly, not spilling one. She shook the box a little at Taron, who reached over the grabbed it from her and copied her movements exactly but two little sweets slipped out past the right side of lips. He caught them with his fingers and ate them quickly.

“You didn’t see that.”

Robyn smiled at him. “See what?” She held her hand out for the box and he passed it back. She took another two mouthfuls before sealing the box closed. “Gonna be on a sugar high once that’s hits my blood but they are so good.”

Taron nodded his head agreeing, watching as Robyn added the box of Nerds to the little pile she had been making before going back to the basket.

“I am sure you have one of these already but I saw it in the airport in JFK and had to buy it for you.” Taron a little playfully, guided a green bear from the basket and Robyn fully grinned when she saw it was a little Good Luck Care Bear. “I thought it was quite apt for this week.”

Robyn stretched over and took the plush from his hands. “I don’t have a little one and it’s perfect. Thank you Taron. It’s so thoughtful of you. I know exactly where I am going to keep it.” She looked at his raised eyebrow. “On my desk in work. I have a perfect space for it.”

He didn’t give her an answer or look at her, concentrating on the basket in front of him but her answer made his heart do another one of those jumps it liked to do at times around her. “And last but not least is this.” He reached into the basket and took out a piece of pink card that looked like it was ripped but when Robyn took it from Taron, she could see that it wasn’t ripped but the edges were cut with a scissors. “It’s a card from my sisters. They wanted to wish you good luck for your show so made you this card.”

Robyn looked to Taron with wide eyes and then to the handmade card she held. On the front of the card was a hand drawn picture of some people. The girls had drawn four people on a beach and on closer inspection Robyn read the writing above each person and saw that Rosie and Mari had drawn herself and Taron along with themselves on the beach in Aber and across the top in large pink and purple letters were the words ‘Good Luck Robyn’. She opened the card and read the two-page letter inside, laughing as they asked when she was coming back to visit them with cwtch and thanking her once again for kissing Taron.

As Robyn read the writing inside the card, Taron moved around so he was sitting beside her, his knee touching her left as he sat cross legged again.

“Your sisters are so wonderful Taron. How did you even get this? You haven’t been home to Aberystwyth.”

“I have had it since the start of my promotion last week. Mam and the girls came to visit me in London for a night before I left because we wouldn’t see each other for a while and they had made this and demanded, and I mean demanded that I give it to you.” Robyn chuckled, imaging the lecture Taron had gotten from his sisters. “They also demand a picture of us holding the card so they knew I gave it to you. You mind?”

Robyn shook her head and Taron reached into his pocket to get his phone. “Oh wait. I am still half dressed as Mimi.”

“They wanted to see that too.” He chuckled. “It wasn’t as much fun trying to explain to them the story of RENT. I had to leave a good few details out.” He turned his camera to selfie mode and held it out in front of them, Robyn holding the card up with a grin and Taron took the photo. “They will be thrilled.”

“They are such sweet girls Taron. This was such a cute little thing for them to do.” She turned and knelt in front of him. “Thank you Taron. It’s all I seem to be saying lately but thank you so much for all of this. No one has ever done something like this for me before.”

“And that is why I don’t want to you question it. You do such wonderful things for me all the time, like making me tea, cooking me breakfast and giving me the best massages ever.” She reached over and lightly scratched his head, still getting used to the feel of his very short hair. “I am allowed to give something back and if a tent smothered in fairy lights and some dolphin PJ’s are part of it, then so be it.”

It was an awkward hug as Taron was still sitting with his legs crossed, but Robyn knelt up and hugged him once more. “Thank you.”

“You are more than welcome. Now go and have your shower but don’t put conditioner in your hair.”

“You want me to pull all my hair out with a comb when I brush my hair wet because that is what will happen if I don’t put conditioner in.”

Taron chuckled. “No, I don’t want that. I want you to use this.” Taron stretched over and picked up the hair mask from where he left it. “Except I want to be the one to use it.”

Robyn squinted at him. “You are going to have to explain that to me Taron because I haven’t a clue and that sugar rush hasn’t kicked in yet.”

“I want to use this for you.” Taron could see that Robyn’s performance high was slowly leaving her body and that tiredness from being on point for two and a half hours straight was kicking in as he took in her confused look. “I want to put the hair mask in your hair for you so when you have washed your hair, come out to me and we can use this for you tonight.”

“You want to put the mask in yourself.” Questioned Robyn.

“Yep.”

“In my hair?”

“Yep.” Repeated Taron. “Robyn just go and shower and come back to me and leave everything to me ok and stop looking at me like that. You don’t have to work tomorrow so I can throw an extra few surprises your way at the last minute.” He continued speaking when Robyn didn’t answer him. “In London last month you knew I was feeling a bit off, looked after me as you always do so now it’s my turn and I want to treat you to a hair mask that has been kindly provided to me by…” Taron looked to the mask in his hands. “Aussie staycation.” He grinned her way. “And your mam. Just go and do what you are told for a change ok? I will be waiting here in the tent for you. Bring extra towels so we don’t get hair mask everywhere.”

With a nod and no words, Robyn got to her feet and walked out of the tent and toward the bathroom, leaving Taron a little perplexed with her silence but she had done what he had asked so decided to leave the silence be. He hadn’t planned on using the hair mask for Robyn but because she didn’t have to go to work the next day, he wasn’t worried about keeping her up late, even though it was already past eleven thirty. He knew they could have a lazy morning and day tomorrow too. When Lizzie had told him on St Patrick’s Day that she loved anything to do with her hair, Taron had then asked his mam what he could do for Robyn in the same way she had given him the massage, and after Tina has teased him mercilessly about his shoulder massage, she suggested a hair mask for Robyn but Taron had to apply it to her hair and with the help of Robyn’s mam, one had been left in his basket of presents and he was very much looking forward to paying some of Robyn’s kindness back to her with what he knew she loved. If when he played with his hair was anything to go by, his little hair mask treat would be perfect for her.

He crawled over to the couch and pulled her laptop from it and sitting with his back against the couch, opened the computer up and turned it on, waiting for it to load. Once the internet had loaded on the laptop, he searched for the pizza take out from her favourites bar and as the page came up, clicked in her saved items and ordered a medium pizza for delivery. He was starving, not really eating a proper meal since breakfast in New York and he had been dozing on the plane as the meal was served and missed out but he was sure Robyn wouldn’t have had anything to eat since lunch, knowing her nerves would have taken her appetite away so would probably appreciate some food. Once paid for, he hoped the fifty-five-minute arrival time was long enough to get what he wanted done. He closed down the laptop and shuffled out of the tent, listened for the shower and once hearing it running, slipped into her bedroom.

The clothes Robyn had been wearing were thrown across the bed, on top of his suitcase which he had left on the bed and he took her clothes and folded them neatly, leaving them on her make-up table. He opened his case and frowned at the state he had thrown everything in earlier that morning. He was had a very early morning photoshoot followed by back to back interviews and just about had time to grab all this stuff before he had to check out of the hotel and get to the airport. He groaned as he pulled out his clothes, making a face as he completely regretted mixing his clean and dirty clothes up. He had packed enough to keep him going for a month but without access to a washing machine, he definitely needed to wash some things before he headed back to London on Saturday morning and was back on a long haul flight on Sunday evening and knew Robyn wouldn’t mind if he used her washing machine. Gathering what he had worn, he made his way into the laundry room and put a wash on, making sure to add some of Robyn’s fabric softener knowing it always left his clothes with a lovely fresh scent and not just because it would remind him of Robyn as he wore them during his tour.

Once back in the bedroom, he routed through his case and pulled out a pair of cosy cotton shorts and a t-shirt and quickly changed into them as he heard the water stop in the shower, left the bedroom and the door slightly open.

He replayed Robyn’s reaction to his surprise in his mind as he walked into the kitchen to get the coffee maker going, needing a hit of caffeine into his body. As he set the cup in place and popped a cappuccino pod in, he leaned against the counter, running his hands down his face, stopping at his mouth to cover a long yawn he had no control over, a little tiredness from travelling setting in. Robyn had reacted in the way he had imagined and even more emotional than he thought she would be. Robyn had changed so much since he had met her all those months ago in Florida and the woman who refused point blank to accept help, her whole body closed to him, now openly and easily showed her emotions before him and it was such a new personal supportive acceptance for the two of them to be open with each other emotionally and he was never worried to show Robyn how he was truly feeling. He had heard from a number of people what a dick Keith was and it was obvious that he was why Robyn had been so protective of herself and it did not only anger but hurt Taron when she had said no one had ever done something like what he had done for her before. He shook his head and turned to his coffee as it finished brewing. Robyn was everything to him lately and when he was asked about her in the interviews, before he had found himself frowning as he gave his rehearsed reply supplied by Lyndsey, now he smiled, his reply altered to say that Robyn was one of his best friends, he was ever so thankful for her and they were spending time together getting to know each other because they felt it was pretty important considering she had saved his life.

He dropped two sugar cubes into his coffee along with a dash of milk and once stirred, took a sip. He wanted more than anything to show Robyn that not every man on the planet was a tosspot and he thought he was on a pretty good path so far and although the tent had been mainly for Robyn, he couldn’t wait to lay down in it with her and return the cuddles she was always willing to give him.

“Hey Taron?”

He turned his head when her call his name.

“Yep.” He shouted back her way.

“I forgot to bring the dolphin PJ’s with me. Could you get them for me please?”

“Yeah sure of course.”

He left his cup on the kitchen counter and ducking into the tent, picked up the blue PJ bottoms and his t-shirt and carried them into the bedroom and her closet, Robyn standing behind the slightly opened door, her hair wrapped in a towel but he could see a glimpse of bare wet shoulders. He handed over the pyjamas to her.

“Thank you.” Robyn took the clothes from him. “Give me a few to comb my hair out and change and I will be out to you.”

“Take your time.”

Once she closed the door, Taron only then remembered to breathe and his eyes rolled behind his closed lids. He had missed the wonderful scent that was always left in the shower after Robyn and he had actually bought the same brand and scent of shower gel that she used, just so he could keep the same wonderfully fresh scent around him all the time. With his head in a little spin, he walked back into the kitchen and picked up the coffee he had made taking a seat on the stool at the breakfast bar. “I love you Robyn.” He whispered into his cup, his hands wrapping around the ceramic tightly, letting the heat from the cup calm his shaking hands down. He needed to get control of his hands quickly because soon they would be buried in her hair and needed to keep them steady.

Robyn stared at her reflection in the mirror and ran her right index finger over the dark skin under her eyes. She only realised how much the show took out of her when she was out of the shower and had taken the make-up off when she got home. Working the same time as show week was always rough but she only felt tired once she was dressed in her pyjama’s and in bed, though the next day always brought the excitement and adrenaline of another show that kept her energy levels going.

She rubbed some night time moisturiser to her face and was glad to see she finally managed to get all the mascara from her eyes. When she got out of the shower, she laughed at the face that stared back at her, long black lines of eye make-up down her cheeks, Robyn never able to get all of it off in one go and having to go again with more eye make-up remover to ensure all the black was gone. Thankfully she had asked for the PJ’s after she had taken all the stage make-up off and didn’t greet Taron with a panda face.

She sighed, a little smile on her lips as she thought of Taron. Wonderful, caring, loving and thoughtful Taron who had come a whole day earlier to surprise her. Who had insisted on making sure he could follow through with his plan, organising with Lyndsey and Matthew that he could do so and change his promotion for his movie, just for her. Placing her hands on the sink, Robyn sighed once more. She was completely at the mercy of her emotions when it came to Taron and her hugs were becoming tighter to the point where she didn’t want to let him go because it was getting harder and harder to do so. When she ran and jumped into his arms, she didn’t think twice, just doing it and he had caught her and hugged her so close to him and when his nose grazed her neck and he snuggled so deeply into her skin, she shivered delightfully. He just had a knack for nestling perfectly against her and it was as if her neck was made to fit Taron seamlessly and Robyn nearly expected him to place his face there every time now.

She reached up and pulled the towel from her hair and groaned at the wet curly mess she was left with. On one hand she hated that Taron had asked her not to condition her hair but on the other, her heart raced and her stomach dropped at the thought of Taron putting a hair mask in her hair himself. Robyn wasn’t a stranger to using a hair mask, but had never anyone else pop one in for her before, except maybe her hairdressers and she was a little apprehensive about the intimacy of it all and she was wondering if this is what Taron felt like when she had given him his shoulder massage. Robyn loved doing things for others, showing them how much they meant to her through her actions. It was something she rarely saw returned though and was slowly getting used to Taron wanting to do things for her too. Keith was always about taking, never giving and even something as simple as sitting on a couch together always involved space between them, or a cushion whereas with Taron, Robyn had to be almost right on top of him or she felt weird. Robyn just needed to be close to Taron full stop and it was getting easier to admit it to herself that she was in love with him and after his wonderful overwhelming surprise, she only loved him more.

She cringed as she ran a wide toothed comb through her hair and cursed Taron as it took her much longer than normal to get the knots out and it hurt, but once she was finally finished, she was ready for that hair mask. Her hair desperately needed it. The constant curling was causing more breakage then she liked and mask would solve a lot of her hair issues at the moment.

She pulled on the PJ bottoms Taron had gotten her and smiled widely as they fitted perfectly on her waist and length and knowing how particular she was with her pyjama bottoms; Taron had gotten it right without question. She picked up the t-shirt and held it in her hands. Another piece of his wardrobe to add to her collection. All she needed now was a pair of his trousers and she had a complete outfit.

She didn’t want to wear his t-shirt right at the moment and walking to her closet pulled on a sports bra and a blue tank top, knowing that the hair mask was either going to be messy or a success and she wanted to use the t-shirt to sleep in so left it in her closet to change into once the hair mask was done. Making her way into the laundry room and closet, she grabbed some towels and hearing the washing machine going, she figured Taron had popped a wash on to have some fresh clothes before he left again for the busier part of his tour. It made her smile so much that Taron just naturally made himself at home in hers now and she loved that he felt so comfortable in her house that he could do so without asking. It was what she had told him to do the first time he stepped in through her front door.

She opened the door of the laundry room and walked out. Taron was sitting at the breakfast bar, drinking from a cup.

“That is the first and last time I don’t put conditioner in my hair.” She commented, as she stood opposite him, the countertop between them.

“Not fun?”

“No, not fun.” She repeated. “But all yours.” She added, a little shy smile on her lips.

“You think it’s better done outside the tent?” He asked her.

Robyn held up the towels. “Should be ok inside the tent. Everything is happening in this tent. You went to so much trouble, I intend to get full use from it.”

He smiled. “You trust me?”

“With my life.” Robyn answered. “And always.” Carrying the towels, she walked away from him and into the tent. “Come on Rocketman, I am looking forward to this.”

Taron drained the last of his coffee and stood up, putting his cup in the sink, followed the path Robyn had taken, ducking to get into the tent, ready and excited to finally return a treat of his own to her, ready to give her just a piece of relaxation that she gave him in London.


	4. “This is what it means to be loved... when someone wants to touch you, to be tender...”

Robyn had wrapped a large towel around her shoulders and sat crossed legged with Taron behind her, his hands running through her wet hair.

“You sure you know what you are doing?” She asked him.

“Robyn I can wash my own hair. Have done it for a number of years now and have even washed my sister’s hair when they were younger. I think I can put some conditioner in yours.”

With a sudden thought in her head, Robyn uncrossed her legs and turned around to kneel in front of him. “You are not going to colour my hair, right? We made a deal on no more pranks.”

Taron chuckled and held up the packet of Aussie hair mask. “Unless there is colour in here, then no. I learnt my lesson last time. This is just a normal hair mask for you. I promise.” He reached up and brushed wet hair from her face. “Though I wouldn’t be opposed to you putting the pink in again.” Leaning forward he gave her forehead a quick kiss. “Turn around.”

Staring at him, Robyn then nodded a little and turned around again getting settled.

“I am just going to move to sit a little closer to you Robyn.” Taron explained as he shuffled forward, so she was sitting in-between his legs, her knees resting on the skin of his legs just above his knees as she sat. “Gives me a better reach.”

“Whatever you need.”

“I just need you to close your eyes and relax. Alexa play Disney piano classics.”

As the soothing piano sounds filled the air and doing as she was told, Robyn closed her eyes and waited. She heard the slight tear of the packet as he opened it and it was another few seconds before she felt his hands on the crown of her head, fingers tips rubbing in little circles. It made her jump a little.

“Shit sorry Robyn. I never gave you a warning.”

Robyn smiled a little. “Tis ok.”

“So, I have the mask in my hands now and I am going to start at the top of your hair and work my way down.”

This time Robyn grinned. “Already doing it Taron.”

Taron sat up a little straighter so he could get his hands right to the front of her hair and he ran his fingers through the strands at the front of her face, carefully pulling them back away from her face. He then made his way slowly backwards, smoothing the mask on top her hair, before massaging it in towards the centre of her head and down. He squeezed the last of the mask onto his hands and spread it through her hair, taking his time to run his fingers through every section of her hair, making sure to lovingly scratch her head each time he moved to a new place.

“Robyn you ok?” He asked her.

“So good Taron.” She replied back to him, repeating the words he used with her as she gently ran her hands over his shoulders.

Taron had had his hands in her hair before, many times, gently scratching her head as she lay against him but never with the pressure and movements he was making now and it was glorious and Robyn was beginning to understand why Taron had made little appreciative moaning sounds as she rubbed his shoulders. Instead of making a noise, Robyn tilted her head back into Taron’s hands and as he dug a little deeper into her head but she had no control over the sudden little moan that came from her lips as Taron’s fingers massaged her scalp. His fingers slowly ran down through her hair and she could feel how gently he was mixing the mask through the long strands, making sure to completely cover her hair.

Once he was sure he had done a good job of getting the mask into her hair, Taron dipped his fingers to her neck and smiled to himself as Robyn’s head fell forward a little to give him better access to her neck. He had heard the little groan she had made and it only spurred him on more to work his fingers a little deeper into her skin at her neck before moving the whole way back up to her head again. He wanted to give her just a taste of what she had given him and knowing she hated body massages, this was going to be the best head massage she ever had.

He knew the mask was well and truly mixed in through her hair but he continued to knead her head changing up the pressure he used from deep and firm to soft and gentle. He heard the deep breath she took and smiled once more as she tilted her head back into his hands again. He cradled her head and moved his fingers in circles back and forth, round and round just taking his time, not concentrating on anything but what he was doing and how he was enjoying every minute of what he was doing for her. It was so obvious Robyn was used to giving to everyone around her, never one to take anything off anyone but when it came to him, Taron could see that Robyn let him in, let him do things for her and accepted it when he wanted to help her and it made him love her so much more than she was letting him do it. It gave him hope that maybe what everyone was telling him was true. Maybe Robyn did love him like he loved her.

“Hey you want this?” Robyn gave him a comb over her shoulder. “You can brush the mask through.”

“My hands not good enough for you?” He asked with a little laugh but took the comb anyway.

“Your hands are wonderful.” She replied quickly. “This helps with any knots and thanks for the choice in music. I love it.”

“Thought you might.”

Starting at the bottom, Taron ran the comb through Robyn’s hair and understood a bit better about the knots and after he tugged her hair and apologised profusely, carefully untangled the knots down her back before moving through the rest of her hair, making it smooth and knot free in his hands but he put the comb down and once more manipulated his fingers over her head and back down to her neck and up again, making sure he worked through every part of her scalp in soothing circles.

With a ridiculously crazy plan that he hadn’t really thought through, Taron took his hands from Robyn’s hair and quickly wiped them on the towel beside his legs. He grabbed his t-shirt at the hem and pulled it over his head, throwing it on the duvet beside him. He then gently pulled the towel that was around Robyn’s shoulders and threw it to the side too.

“Taron?”

“Just trust me.”

He gathered her hair and twisted it gently and placed it over her right shoulder, feeling Robyn shiver as the cold mask met her skin. He then locked his two arms around her shoulders and with a careful and gentle pull, guided her body back to his and into a very similar position as he had been in with her, Taron now let Robyn lean against his chest, a little shiver moving through his own body as her wet cold hair met with his warm bare chest but it soon past. He watched as she moved her legs, so she was more comfortable and their legs lay side by side against each other, Robyn’s hands resting on his legs above his knees. After a quick kiss to her other shoulder, Taron lifted his hands to her head and started to make lazy circles on her temples. With the same love and attention she had given him, he copied her delicate movements, skimming up and down her nose lightly.

“You know I don’t have voucher’s either right?” She said to him.

“None needed chicken.” He replied. “We need time to let the mask sink in.”

“So, is this how you are going to pass the time?”

“You want me to stop?” He asked as he tapped her nose once.

“Nope.”

“Then be quiet.”

“Yes sir.”

With a slight chuckle, Taron resumed his touch on her face.

“Taron?”

“Hmm.”

“Why’d you take your t-shirt off?” She could feel his bare skin against her shoulders and the heat that radiated from him was glorious as always.

“Didn’t want to get hair mask on it.”

“Ok.”

“And it’s warm in this tent.” He added as an afterthought. “And you know me. Always run a little warm.”

“Ok.” She said again. She wasn’t going to question his choice and left the conversation at that.

“Robyn?”

“Hmmm?”

“Thanks for my note in the programme for the musical.”

Robyn’s eyes opened and she titled her head back so she could look at him a little. “You are welcome.”

“You really wrote a note just for me?” He asked, still finding it a little hard to believe.

“Just for you.” She repeated, moving her head back into place.

Taron didn’t reply but ran the index finger of both his hands down her nose once more. “Robyn?”

“Hmmm?”

“Those pyjama’s in your old room with the ski’s?”

“They are so cosy in the winter.”

“Any reason for the ski’s?”

Robyn wanted to turn her head to see the look on his face but his hands were now back in her hair scratching her head, the tips of his fingers kneading gently and she didn’t want his hands to ever leave her head. “You thinking Eddie?”

When Taron nodded, he realised Robyn couldn’t see him, so he spoke. “Kind of.”

“Well hate to burst your bubble there Taron, but nope. They were bought for comfort and cosiness.”

“You might have burst my Eddie bubble but not my Robyn bubble. That is very much still intact.” He brushed his hands gently down her arms, the tips of his fingers making feather light touches up and down her skin. “Robyn?”

“Hmmm?”

“I really like Jane.”

“Me too Taron.”

“She showed me to my seat. Got me a programme.”

“Did you pay for it?” Robyn asked her the tone of her voice changing.

“No. She told me you wouldn’t appreciate it if she made me pay for it.”

“And she was right but Jane is a really good friend to me and I kinda of owe her a signed picture of you.”

“You owe her what now?” Taron’s hands stalled just above her elbows, his thumbs running along in the inside of her forearms.

“She helped me out a lot during the show this evening.”

“So you promised her payment of a signed photo of me?”

“She’s a big fan.”

Taron chuckled and moved his hands back up her arms again. “Yeah chicken I know that. She got the signed page you hid in your bra.”

“Still going on about that huh.”

“You gonna stick the picture in there too?”

“Nah, don’t wanna bend it.”

“I can get one for her. Least I can do for her. She was really lovely to me this evening.”

“Like I said, she is a good friend.”

Silence, apart from their deep breathing and the soothing Disney piano music, surrounded the two and Taron continued to run his fingers up and down her arms, running in little circles on the indents on her left upper arm from her immunisation shots as a kid. Another question hovered on his lips and he was desperate to ask it. Taking the plunge and trailing down her arms again, he took a chance.

“Robyn?”

“Hmmm?”

“What was with all the kisses?”

Robyn heard the quieter tone with which he spoke. “You saw that then huh?”

“Robyn, everyone sitting in the audience in the hall saw it.”

“It was Cathal and not me.” Robyn assured him quickly. “He played up a lot tonight, trying to get kisses he shouldn’t have in.”

“Jane told me you scolded him.”

“Oh, believe me I did. Fucking arsehole stealing kisses that weren’t his to take.”

“So, it’s ok if I call him a fucking arsehole too?” Asked Taron, his hands now linked with Robyn’s on his legs.

“Sure.”

“Fucking arsehole.” Spat Taron as he rubbed his thumbs over her knuckles. He dragged his hands back up Robyn’s arms, over her shoulders and back to her head. He made circles on her forehead again but Robyn could feel the difference in his touch and although it wasn’t rough or unpleasant, she could feel the tension he carried in his hands.

“Taron?”

“Hmmm?”

“Please don’t be annoyed over the kisses.”

“I’m not.” He answered too quickly, his words overlapping Robyn’s.

“It was all on Cathal. I couldn’t do a bloody thing or risk ruin the show. Finally got my hands on him after the first half and told him to back off. Jude our director did too.” She waited for an answer from him but he was still quiet. “Taron…”

“He just had his hands almost everywhere.”

Reluctantly, as Robyn was extremely comfortable, she moved, and turned and knelt between his legs, facing him and placed two hands on his shoulders. His face was a little sad. “He is a tosspot. Taking chances on stage because he knew he had no chance off it. He won’t do it again, believe me.” Once again Taron didn’t answer her. “Come on rocketman, talk to me.” She watched as he didn’t meet her eyes. “Come on Taron.”

“It was hard to watch Robyn.” Finally, Taron looked to her for a moment before looking away once more. “It honestly looked so awkward at times, especially cos I know you.”

“And not because we have kissed.”

“No.” He said firmly. “I could just see it.”

“Well you won’t be seeing it tomorrow evening.” Robyn tilted her head a little, Taron still not making eye contact with her. “It’s not about the kisses, is it?”

“He took my spot.”

Robyn took her hands from his shoulders. “Your spot.” He finally lifted her eyes to her and they looked to her shoulder so quick, Robyn would have missed the move if she had of blinked but she quickly caught on to what he meant and her heart thumped with sudden excitement and she felt a flush fill her cheeks. “You have nothing to worry about Taron. He was warned to stay away from my neck and to quit adding extra hugs in where they were not mean to be and if he does it again, it’s once swift kick to his crotch he is getting and don’t forget I am in high stilettos for most of the show.” With her arms thrown around his neck, Robyn brought his body to her and hugged him, guiding his head to her shoulder. “He is just a tosspot Taron and he has been verbally warned and threatened to within an inch of his life.” She felt him smile into her neck. “He won’t be doing it again.”

With a nod, Taron nuzzled further into her. “Ok.”

“Ok?” She asked him.

“Ok.” He repeated.

“I should go and wash this mask out.”

“Ok.” He said again.

“Taron are you broken?” Robyn asked as she ran her hands up and down his bare back, digging a little with the tips of her fingers into his spine and up towards his neck, before she laid her hands flat on his back, feeling the deep breath he took.

“No.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“So, we are working with our one-word sentences again.”

“Sure.” Taron placed the lightest of kisses against her neck and moved away from her. “I don’t like that guy.” He said truthfully, making Robyn smile.

“He is alright.”

“He’d better keep his hands to himself tomorrow.”

“Jealously doesn’t suit you.” She leaned in and kissed his cheek. “I am going to go and wash this mask out and dry my hair. Give me ten minutes.”

“I am not jealous!” Taron called after her as she crawled out of the tent.

“Sure Taron.”

“I am not!” He shouted again. “I just don’t like him.” He reached for his t-shirt and pulled it on over his head. “And how he kisses you and puts his head in my spot.” He said to himself. “Fucker.” With his t-shirt on, he picked up the towels and carried them out of the tent and to the laundry room, putting them in the dirty clothes hamper. “Double fucker.”

Robyn had stripped herself of her tank top, once in the bathroom and taken the normal shower head from its place on the wall. She pulled the string for the shower and got the water flowing to heat it up and once the water was hot, flicked her hair over and washed the mask out. Taron’s head massage had been wonderful and she felt completely relaxed in his arms until he brought up the subject of Cathal and it was as clear as day that he was jealous and very jealous and her cheeks still flamed red as he shared his own aversion to the extra kisses. Robyn absolutely adored Taron and even more so now as he almost tried to talk his way out his obvious loathing of the man who played opposite her on stage and the displeasure in his facial features was stunning, flickers of detest in his eyes that she had never seen before and she just wanted to hug him tight until he realised there was absolutely no need for his feelings. He had really nothing to worry about and her warning to Cathal to stay away from her neck was because it was Taron’s spot and it only felt right when he dipped his face perfectly into her skin. She had hoped she had reassured him and made him fully understand that Cathal would not try anything with her on stage again. His jealously just made her love him more and showed how much he cared about her, though she had made a mental note to warn Cathal once more before the show tomorrow evening, wanting to make sure there would be nothing else for Taron to be ready to growl at.

With hair mask fully washed out, she wrapped her hair up in another towel and gave it a rub before taking the towel away. She picked up her blue wide toothed comb and it glided through her freshly treated hair and the scent from the mask smelt wonderful. She walked into her closet and pulled out the stool tucked in her under her rail of clothes and sat in front of the mirror, ready to dry her hair with the hair dryer that sat neatly in a drawer to her left. She already knew by the feel of her wet hair, how soft her dry hair was going to be so quickly got to work on turning the hair dryer on and running a round brush through it.

As Taron came out of the laundry room, he heard his phone ding with a message, so climbed into the tent to have a look at who was texting him. He smiled at the picture he had received from his mam of his sisters grinning at him with their dinosaurs. Another message came through, his mam explaining the girls refused to go to bed until they got the picture of Robyn with her card and once Taron had finally sent it through they insisted on sending another one back. Taron chuckled knowing it was going to be a long night for his mam to get his sisters, asleep imagining the excitement they were feeling and he was glad he wasn’t at home having to deal with two tired little girls in the morning. With another quick text to his mam he dropped his phone on the couch and lay back on the duvet, his right arm thrown back behind his head. Robyn had seen right through him as always and knew he was feeling a slight animosity towards a man he had never met but as usual Robyn talked him down from his mood and even cuddled him into her neck, making a very obvious point and statement that he didn’t have to be concerned at all, even telling him firmly that she had told Cathal to stay away from her neck and his spot.

The doorbell rang and he quickly jumped to his feet and walked to the door to answer it, smiling as the pizza he ordered was delivered. With a thank you, he took the box and could hear his stomach rumbling as he carried it into the tent. He then headed back to the kitchen and routed out two glasses and a large bottle of diet coke from the fridge he had seen in there earlier and brought them into the tent too. As he came back out, he was met by Robyn walking out of the bedroom, her hair now completely dry and wearing the blue t-shirt he had given her but she had tied the lower right side of the top up so it was scrunched together with a bobbin and not hanging loose and baggie and a tiny bit of her waist was on show. He immediately felt the blood flow to his cheeks and his heart race a little. How could something as simple as a pair of blue pyjama bottoms with dolphins on them and his t-shirt cause such a feeling inside him. He walked straight towards her and stopped once in front of her and ran his hands through her hair, grinning.

“So soft and straight.”

Robyn laughed. “The mask did its job then.”

“Sure did.” He tucked her hair behind her ears. “You hungry?”

“A little. Haven’t really eaten anything since lunch. Feel like some eggs?”

“I have something better. Come with me.” He reached for her hand and guided her back into the tent. “How about some pizza?”

“Pizza? Taron, I don’t have…” Robyn stopped as she saw the open pizza box in the middle of the tent, the smell of the food making her stomach grumble with complaints of not being fed for so long. “When did you do this?” She asked smiling.

“When you went to shower. Just arrived. So, feel like pizza in the tent?”

“This is a proper sleep over.” She chuckled. “And yes please. I am starving.”

Together they sat down, using the couch to sit against and with the pizza between them, took a slice each.

“This is so good.” Taron folded his third slice in half and took as big a bite as he could manage.

“When was the last time you ate something?” She asked him, waiting until he had swallowed for the answer.

“A proper meal, Tuesday evening at the hotel. Wednesday was full of interviews and photoshoots. Breakfast very early this morning just after six thirty, New York time would have been my last meal today. I missed the food on the flight ‘cos I was sleeping.”

“You are going to wither away to nothing before I see you next.” Robyn said as she picked a piece of pineapple from her slice and ate it. “And live on coffee for the next three weeks.”

Taron smiled a little. “I do get fed while working Robyn.”

“Sounds like it.” She replied sarcastically.

Taron took a drink from his glass. “It’s what I am used too.”

“As I said before Taron, you may be used to it but it doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Lyndsey is good at making sure I eat and sleep, I promise.”

Robyn sighed as she put her half-eaten pizza slice back in the box. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“We made a promise that I wouldn’t go out of my way to read anything but can I watch your interviews as they come online? I want to keep up with you as you travel and it will be too hard to stay away but I won’t go near the comments. I actually don’t even want to go near them but I do want to see what you get up too.”

Taron watched as she searched his eyes and knew she was trying to read him before he answered but she didn’t need to worry about his answer. The fact that she had asked him straight out meant so much to him, that she was keeping that open communication with him about what she wanted with regards to the media. “Of course Robyn. Watch them all but only if you promise not to tell me I look tired every time we talk after you have watched them.”

She half smiled. “I will do my best. Thanks Taron.”

“And you know you can keep up with me as I travel by phone, right? I mean you have my number and we do have a lengthy WhatsApp conversation to add to. I mightn’t get back to you straight away but you can still call and message me. You had better call and message me. I still want our chats and laughs. I will need them especially when I am over tired and grumpy and exasperated of answering the same questions over and over.”

His answer made her smile. “I will be here for you whenever you need me.”

Once the pizza box had been placed in the oven, four slices left over, Robyn not really eating hers, she made a quick trip to the bathroom before she came back to the tent to lay on top of the duvet, staring at the inside of the top of the tent as Taron insisted he lock up her house for the night before he used the bathroom too. Tiredness had definitely settled in her bones now and the excitement of another show and seeing Taron had left her happy but jaded and she was so cosy in the tent Taron had made for her. A long yawn left her body and she gave a full body stretch, the t-shirt moving with her as she extended her arms over head, rolling her neck a little.

“Tired?”

She heard Taron’s voice over her yawn.

“Yeah. Shows take it out of me.”

“Bet you are glad you have the day off tomorrow.” He asked as he lay down to the right beside her, leaning up on his elbow.

“Very. Wasn’t going to take it but Emma talked me into it. You must be tired too, after traveling from New York and working all day yesterday.”

“I made a coffee while you showered but yeah, feeling it a bit now as I lay down.”

“This tent is amazing Taron.”

With the lights of her home completely turned off, the coloured fairy lights gave a wonderful glow all around them and Robyn was completely transfixed by them.

“Robyn?”

“Yep.”

“Do you have you belly button pierced?”

It was a completely random question and she turned her head to look at him and saw his eyes looking towards her stomach.

“Yeah I do. I told you this.”

“You never told me you had your belly button pierced. You told me ten piercings.”

“Yeah nine in my ears and one here.” She moved her hand down to touch the silver bar that was on show since her top had ridden up after she stretched.

“Never mentioned it.”

“I forget it is there.”

“Can I?” His hand hoovered over her stomach.

“Sure.”

It was the lightest of touches, but Robyn could feel him move the bar a little and trace the tip of his index finger around the piercing. “Never knew you had this.”

“You learn something new every day Taron.”

“Is this scar from your keyhole surgery?” He asked as he lightly traced a scar at the bottom of her navel.

“Yeah from my appendix.”

“After your appendix burst.”

Robyn was always amazed at how Taron always listened to her and remembered everything she told him, no matter how small the detail. The story of her surgery was one she had shared with him during their first round of twenty questions as they sat in her garden in September. “It did but they were in the middle of keyhole surgery when they realised it had burst so had to then move in for normal surgery.” Robyn absentmindedly ran her fingers along the scar from her appendix surgery. “Four scars I have from that surgery.”

“Four?” He asked.

“Yep. One here, here, here and here.”

Taron watched as Robyn pointed out the four scars from her surgery and after she had brushed over them, Taron did too, feeling a real dent in her skin from the long appendix scar low on the right side of her stomach, feeling an shiver run through her as his fingers grazed over warm skin, her PJ bottoms sitting just at her hips. She was so comfortable with him, she was just letting him graze his fingers across her skin and Taron was taking full advantage of it, not even caring that he was. “You went through some serious surgery then.” He let his fingers run over the scar again.

“They surgery was fine. The recovery not so much. Those eight days in hospital were pretty grim. I won’t forget it in a hurry. I was very sick afterwards.”

Taron placed his hand flat on her stomach and let her breathing move his hand up and down, Robyn just letting him lay his hand there, his little finger resting on top of the waist band of her pyjama bottoms, once more that intimacy opening up some more between them. He watched as she snuggled her head into the pillow behind her and knew she was getting ready to sleep. He moved his head over towards her and kissed her forehead, watching as she smiled with her eyes closed.

“Sleep chicken. We have all day tomorrow to stay in here until you have to go and get ready for your show.”

“That sounds like the best plan.”

Giving her stomach one last little stroke, Taron moved his hand away and lay down on his back beside her, a little higher than she was. He moved his arm up and around her head. Even with her eyes closed and feeling him move closer to her, knew what he wanted and Robyn shuffled a little closer to him and rested the back of her head against his shoulder, before turning on her right side and snuggling into him properly, giving Taron the space he needed to get his hand to her left side, the inside of his hand resting flat on bare warm skin of her waist. He moved to give her head another little kiss and grinned as she tucked herself a little closer to him.

“Taron?”

“Hmmm?”

“Thank you so much for coming a day early to see me and for doing this. I can’t actually thank you enough. It’s been amazing.”

“Anytime chicken.”

Taron closed his own eyes and let a wonderfully happy sigh leave his body. His surprise had been everything and more and he was loving the closeness he had with Robyn and how she had let him just completely follow through with his plan and not question anything he wanted to give her. Snuggling further back into the cosy duvet under him, Taron was ready for a good sleep, tiredness hitting him quickly as he lay comfortably with a warm familiar body beside him.


	5. “The more you focus on fun, the more fun you have.”

It was a wonderful cosy sleep and when Robyn woke the next morning, her own comfy pillow was under head and Taron was nowhere to be seen in the tent but she noticed that the fairy lights had been plugged out. She groaned a little as she stretched and glancing to her watch groaned even more when she saw it only near seven in the morning.

“Bloody body clock.” She moaned, her body naturally waking up as it was used to as if it was a work day.

She got to her feet, wondering where Taron was and found him sitting at the breakfast bar wearing his glasses as he sat looking at his phone, a cup in front of him.

“Hey you should be sleeping.”

“So, should you.” He answered her back.

“My body knows it is Friday and thinks I should be getting ready for work.”

“Well mine still thinks I am in New York.” He explained as she sat beside him on a stool. “Just checking out my schedule. Lyndsey emailed me some changes. I am going to be busier than I thought. A few extra photoshoots have been thrown in as well as some very early morning TV shows and a one-day trip to Australia too.” He saw the concern on Robyn’s face. “Normally the way it is. We really try to cram as much promotion in for the film as possible which is always good for the film in the long run. We want it to be successful, we need to promote it.”

“So, you now have Australia too?”

“Yep so Asia first, then a quick twenty-four hours to Australia, then the US and then back to Europe. Hey when are you in France?”

“Weekend of the twentieth of April.” Answered Robyn.

“And in Paris?”

“Yep.”

“Me too.”

Robyn who was twirling on the stool a little stopped to look at him. “Really?”

“Yeah. We have a day of interviews but if my evening is free and I can, you want to have dinner together, if you are free too.”

“I think my conference is done by six so if we can, yes I would love to meet up.”

“If I can though it will probably have to be in my hotel room with room service though.”

“I am perfectly ok with that.”

“I would love it if it can happen.” Said Taron as he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. “It would mean I would get to see you in two weeks and then the premier would be only four days later so we would see each other again.”

“I am definitely good with that plan if it can happen.”

“I probably won’t know until the day of though so it would be a last-minute thing.”

“I will be around Taron. Emma and I haven’t really made any plans once the conference is done. I have been to Paris before. Emma said something about going to see the Eiffel Tower but I would rather see you if I could.”

“And abandon Emma?”

“She is a big girl. She can take care of herself.”

Taron chuckled. “Ok well let’s see what happens and you should go back into the tent and get some sleep.”

“I am past the point of going back to sleep. You need to sleep more than me. You were supposed to be getting your cosy duvet sleep this weekend.”

“I will do that tonight. I will probably sleep the night through.”

“You didn’t sleep last night?”

“On and off. Just my body adjusting to being back on its normal time zone.” Robyn looked a little sad. “Don’t give me that look chicken.”

“I don’t mean too. It’s just my face.”

“That looks incredibly sad and worried.”

“Ok so let me change the subject then. What would you like to do today?”

Taron shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“Well seeing as how sleeping is out, you up for a little adventure?”

“Shouldn’t you be resting for tonight?”

“I will be grand and now don’t you start with the looks. If I was in work, I would be run off my feet and talking constantly. At least we can do something together instead.”

“What is your adventure idea?”

“Would you like to go to the beach?”

“The beach?” He asked perking up a little. “Thought you lived miles away from the beach.”

“I do. It’s about an hour away but we are already up and I could show you the beach I went to as a kid. Not all of us have the luxury of living right beside the ocean. We could go for a walk along the ocean and they have some inside amusements we could have a go at. Maybe I could win another cwtch.”

Taron placed his hand over Robyn’s mouth. “Don’t let cwtch hear you say that.” He said seriously. “He will be devastated!”

Robyn grinned under his palm and gently moved his hand from her mouth. “Ok well maybe I could win a different stuffed plush to live in my drawer under my bed.”

“I don’t want you to be late back for your prep time for tonight.”

“Taron, it is just after seven in the morning. I think I am good for a few hours. We can get changed, in the car and be at the beach by nine. We should be back here by one, two at the latest and that is plenty of time for me to get down to the hall.”

Taron grinned. “Well if it doesn’t clash with your performance, then I would love to do that.”

“Great.”

By seven forty-five Taron and Robyn were in her car, on their way to the beach. They had dressed down and cosy, both choosing to put on some tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie, Robyn adding a raincoat to her outfit choice, Taron his trusty baseball cap. Normally Robyn would take Peral, her dog with her but on this occasion with their plan to hit the arcades, she left the dog in her childhood home, promising herself she would make it up to the dog with a walk once she was finished with her shows.

Robyn parked down a little lane that led straight onto the beach and when Taron questioned her choice of parking spot, she explained it was free and much quieter than trying to park in the town, even though it was very early in the morning. Just before nine, they were on the sand, walking near the ocean, Robyn filling Taron in on some stories from her childhood of spending time on the beach.

“I really wouldn’t have thought your mam would do something like that.” Taron laughed.

“She comes across as quiet but has her moments and sticking toilet roll out the car window while singing Sweet Caroline really loudly was just one. That was a good day at the beach. We had a good laugh with my cousins.”

“This is a long beach with proper sand.”

“I love the beach in Aber Taron. I told you I love any beach.”

“Aber doesn’t have sand though.”

“Doesn’t matter. Sands gets everywhere and in places it shouldn’t and I ate a lot of sand sandwiches as a kid on this beach.”

Taron chuckled. “Well I didn’t have that issue as a kid.”

“I loved coming here. It was like a proper holiday even though it was just for a day.”

“Bet the ocean was freezing though.”

Robyn quickly started to sideways walk away from Taron and the water. “And we are not going to find out how cold it is today.”

Taron followed her up the shore. “There will be no swimming today, promise.” He grabbed her hand to stop her from walking further away from him. “I promise. This is just a nice walk.”

“And get some fresh ocean air.”

He nodded. “And win some new dinosaur plushes.”

“We can try.”

“I am counting on your claw machine skills chicken.”

“Oh dear we are going to win nothing!”

Where Robyn had parked, gave them a good forty-five-minute stroll towards the more popular part of the beach and the small town called Bettystown and even with the early time of the morning, there was a good few people on the beach taking advantage of the early morning sunshine. They stuck to themselves and chit chatted as they walked mostly about Taron’s upcoming tour and crazy schedule and Robyn’s two show day on Saturday, both avoiding the subject of Taron’s flight back to London before her matinee show.

“Sorry excuse me, could I get a picture?”

Robyn and Taron stopped walking and looked to the young girl who had stepped in front of them, holding her phone in her hands, wearing a bright pink raincoat.

“I am such a fan of your work Taron.”

“Yeah sure of course.” At first Taron was completely taken back that he had been recognised and recognised on a beach in Ireland very early in the morning but being the gracious man that he was and once he pulled himself from his shock of being noticed for the first time since he had been coming to see Robyn in Ireland, stepped over to the young girl. “You mind Robyn?”

Robyn shook her head and took the phone from the girl after she had turned the camera on stood back to take the picture, Taron giving a wonderful smile as he stood beside the girl with his arm around her shoulders. Robyn snapped two pictures and handed the phone back to the girl who was grinning widely.

“Thank you so much Taron. I love Eggsy so much. I can’t wait to see the new Kingsman movie.”

Taron smiled a little. “Thank you. I think you will enjoy it.”

“And Robyn…” The girl turned to face the older woman. “Thanks for giving Taron CPR. I am glad you were there to help him.”

Robyn nodded. “Me too.”

“Well I had better go. Thanks for taking the picture with me.”

“No problem.”

“Have a nice day.” She said as she turned to walk away and her walk turned to a run and Robyn and Taron heard the slight squeals as the young girl met her friends at the sand dunes. Robyn watched as the young girls huddled together and could still hear the excited shouts that carried on the slight ocean breeze towards her. It was the first time Robyn had experienced a fan meet outside of an event with Taron and for it to be on a quiet beach in Ireland of all places as they strolled together. Thankfully the young girl was very respectful and nice and Taron was a gentleman as always, taking the picture and having a small conversation with the fan.

“So that was a surprise.” Robyn turned to look at Taron but he wasn’t beside her and further near the ocean then he had been. She took to a little jog to stand behind him and saw him taking a photo of the ocean and blue sky with hazy clouds in the background. She looked over his shoulder and realised he was taking a photo for his Instagram, typing a quick little comment to go with the photo. ‘Taking in the peace and quiet of the ocean and the beach in Ireland before the whirlwind of promotion starts for Kingsman’. Robyn read the words to herself and moved to stand in front of him. “What are you doing?”

“That photo that was just taken of me will be all over the internet in the next hour.” He watched Robyn’s face turn confused. “That girl will post it on her social media and it will be taken and spread over Twitter and Facebook and Tumblr and everyone will know I am here so in order to get there first; I am going to post a photo of the beach.”

“I am so confused Taron.”

He pressed post on his Instagram and turned his attention to Robyn. “It’s a little publicity hack. Obviously, no one knows I am in Ireland except my family and friends so by posting the picture first and making it known I am here in Ireland, it takes the suspicion as to why I am keeping it quiet from the media away. Everyone knows you are Irish so they will know from the picture that I posted that I am in Ireland with you and I would rather I was the one to share that information first before a fan does.”

“And here comes another can of worms before your tour.”

Taron sighed. “Sure, it’s not ideal but I wouldn’t change my coming here for anything. We were bound to be spotted in Ireland together at some point and I would rather it be with a fan than by a reporter.” Taron could read a little bit of worry in her eyes. “Kilcreen is still a really safe place for me Robyn. There aren’t going to be a load of reporters there waiting for when we go back to yours. We are not going to have a flock of people following us. There are many beaches here in Ireland and I made it so vague in the photo. No one will now where we are.”

“But they know where I live.”

“Only a handful and you have told me so many times that Irish people don’t care for celebrities and to honest I am not really a celebrity.”

“I have been to a red carpet event with you Taron. I think you might just be a celebrity.”

Taron chuckled. “Ok well maybe a little one but it is not how I see myself and I don’t want you to start worrying ok? I just posted the photo as a precaution. I don’t mind that people know I am in Ireland. They have seen us together so many times already and they have seen us in Aber and they need to get used to seeing us together. Everyone had been so accepting of us Robyn.” Taron stepped over and pulled her in a for a hug. “I know it is hard for you to understand but it’s the best way to deal with it. I have done it before and it’s what Lyndsey has asked me to do in these circumstances. Everything will be ok. Now please stop fretting over it and let’s enjoy our walk, our future plush dinosaur win and your show this evening.” Taron kissed her temple. “It was bound to happen at some point Robyn and she was actually really sweet. Most people don’t use their manners when they meet me, just shoving their phone in my face.” He was glad to feel her laugh a little against him. “We will be ok Robyn. I will give Lyndsey a call later if she doesn’t get to me first.” Taron gave her a squeeze. “Right show me the way to these claw machines.”

Robyn was so thankful for Taron’s calming words and hug and nodded against his chest. She trusted him and his experience with the media. “Let’s walk a bit more down the beach first and take another road out to the town.”

“Keeping away from the fans?”

“No just want to show you more of the beach.”

Taron didn’t reply knowing she was lying through her teeth and accepted her hand in his and let her lead him a little down the beach before he fell in step with her, linking his fingers through hers. He kept his conversation light, glad to hear the cheery tone return to her voice as she returned the conversation and he followed her off the beach through a road further down the beach from where they had met the girl.

“I haven’t been to these amusements since I was a kid Taron so I don’t even know what they have here. I normally just come to walk the beach.”

“Let’s just have walk around and see what we can see.”

The first place they walked into was a casino which they quickly left and made their way into the next building which was exactly what they were looking for, lots of arcade games and claw machines.

“Oh yes air hockey.” Taron cried excitedly. “You game?”

“You even need to ask me?” Robyn returned. “Let me get us some change.”

Once her pockets were full of euro coins, Taron’s too, the two settled in for an air hockey tournament, their previous worries about fans and the media forgotten as the first two games ended in a win each and there was a fierce battle for the title of air hockey champion.

“Yes!” Yelled Taron as he got the last goal in and dropping his air hockey striker down, did a little victory dance, Robyn laughing at him as he twirled in a little circle. “Oh yeah, I won! Oh yeah, I won!” He sang moving his feet and arms round and round.

“You’re a tosspot.” Chuckled Robyn as she came to stand beside him.

“And I won.”

“And I still have ultimate bragging rights rocketman.” Robyn threw his way as she walked away from him and headed for the claw machines.

Taron stopped mid dance and frowned a little. “But I won.” He repeated and followed her footsteps towards the many claw machines and as Robyn went to the right, he went to the left and had a look in the glass machines. The arcade was quiet, only an odd person milling around and he was glad that their meet with the fan had mostly been pushed to the side but he knew Robyn was still over thinking it. Taron was used to meeting random people who wanted his picture and he would never say no but if he was being honest with himself, he was a bit miffed that he had been caught in Ireland as it had really been his safe haven but he wasn’t going to think too much into it until the time came to do so. Right now, he had more important things to think about, like the rest of his day with Robyn and a chance to watch RENT again that evening and have another wonderful sleep over in the tent. He didn’t sleep much the previous night, his jet lag really setting in and no matter how hard he tried, sleep just wouldn’t come to him so he settled for watching Robyn sleep instead, making lazy circles on her waist, smiling like an idiot as she cuddled even more into him as she slept. It was one of his favourite feelings in the world, Robyn laying against him as he soaked up her warmth. Taron loved nothing more than a good cuddle and his cuddles with Robyn were becoming his favourite.

He stopped suddenly as he looked in the largest glass claw machine, his eyes opening wide. “Robyn!” He turned around quickly and saw her at the opposite end of the claw machines. He motioned to her quickly with his hand and he was glad to see her jogging over.

“What’s up?”

“Look!” He said excitedly pointing in the glass. “Look what’s in there!”

Robyn followed the direction in which his finger was pointing and her eyes opened just as wide as his did. “Oh my God!”

In the middle of all the large various plushes inside the machine was a green dinosaur that looked exactly like cwtch and the other two dinosaurs that Robyn had got for Mari and Rosie. The green dinosaur was staring at them with a big smile on its face, its fur sparkling in the lights.

“It’s cwtch!”

“No, it’s a green cwtch.” Corrected Taron. “Cwtch is in the tent in your house.”

Robyn bumped into Taron and knocked him off balance a little. “It’s still a cwtch.” She said again.

“And it is coming home with us. I am not leaving that there.” Taron’s voice was firm. “It is part of the dinosaur family and is coming with us.” Taron pulled some euros from his pocket and slotted them into the hole for the money and the claw machine sprung to life with a little song. He moved the controls so the claw was over the green dinosaur’s head and once happy, he pushed the button to make the claw go down, waiting with baited breath as the claw closed over its head.

“It’s got it! I got it!” Taron said as the claw dragged the dinosaur up.

“No it hasn’t.” Robyn said back to him, making Taron stop and stare at her with a cross frown.

“Robyn.” He scolded her but as he looked to the machine, the dinosaur fell from the claw and now lay on its side. “How did you know?”

“I just did. These machines make you think you can win easily like that but it’s not the case.”

Taron put another two euro into the slot. “I am winning this dinosaur.”

Another sixteen euro later and Taron was frustrated beyond belief. “Oh, come on!” He half shouted at the machine, his cheeks a little red with annoyance as once again the dinosaur fell down. He had moved it a little closer to the winning prize shoot but had yet to win it. “Robyn I want this dinosaur.” He turned to her as she leaned against the machine. “We need a green one for our dinosaur family. It belongs with cwtch, grá and croí and I am not leaving this one behind. Maybe I can offer to pay for it.”

“I don’t think it works like that Taron.”

“But I want it!” He whined. “I can’t leave it behind.”

Robyn smiled at him. “Want me to try?” She asked him.

“Give me one more go.” He moved his hat on his head up a little and with pure determination on his face, popped four more euros into the money slot giving him two more chances to win. He aimed the claw over the dinosaur’s head once more and groaned as it fell as soon as the claw lifted it up. “Stupid fucking jingle.” He spat at the machine. With a little bit more force than was probably necessary, Taron pushed the controls forward and moved the claw back and then to the right, positioning it right over the dinosaur’s head again.

“Taron…”

“I got it.”

“Taron, I think you should put the claw…”

“I can do it chicken.”

Robyn closed her mouth and let him drop the claw once more over the dinosaur’s head and waited for the plush to fall and it did, Taron cursing as it dropped again. She wanted to laugh so badly as she took in his face but felt a bit sorry for him too. She could see how much winning the dinosaur meant to him and knew he was ready to go and offer as much as he wanted to the owner of the arcade to get the plush from the machine.

“Can I give you a little tip?” She said to him moving to stand right beside him.

“Sure.” He said, feeling her slip a calming hand into his, very much appreciating the gesture.

“Don’t go for his head. It is way too heavy. It will always fall out of the claw. Try and get the claw over his body and head so the weight is evenly distributed.”

“I am down to my last two euro.” He said as he showed her the remainder of the twenty euro note he had changed into coins.

“It will be all you need.”

Taron looked to her with a doubtful face.

“Trust me rocketman.” Robyn slipped her hand from his and moved to stand behind him a little, standing on her toes so she could rest her head on his left shoulder, her hands on his waist. “You are bringing this dinosaur home.”

“Ok.” Pulling some air into his lungs, Taron put the last of his money into the machine, hating the music as it played again but he ignored it and following Robyn’s advice, moved the claw to it was positioned over the head and side of the plush.

“Move it forward a teeny bit.” Robyn whispered into his ear.

“This ok?” Taron asked her.

“Looks perfect.”

With a slightly shaky hand, Taron pushed the button to lower the claw and he watched as once more the silver claw lowered over the plush and almost stabbed the dinosaur over his head and side and lifted it up into the air. His mouth dropped a little as the claw clung to the dinosaur, one of the arms of the claw right around the dinosaurs neck and although it wobbled as it moved across the top of the machine, it looked stable and steady and for once like it wasn’t going to fall. He could feel Robyn’s hands tightening on his waist as the claw moved closer to the prize shoot and as quick as it opened to pick up the plush, it dropped it over the prize shoot, the dinosaur falling into the large mirrored hole, the machine playing a different tune, the lights flashing to announce a win.

Taron spun around to face Robyn, her hands still on his waist and his eyes were bright with excitement and glee.

“You absolute genius!” He cried wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her really tight, lifting her in the air a little, Robyn laughing as she spun her around in a quick circle. “The dinosaur is ours!”

“You would want to take him out of the prize shoot before someone else gets him.” Replied Robyn with a wink.

With urgency in his movements, Taron bent down and with a little trouble as he was in such a rush, finally got the large green dinosaur plush out and in his hands. He looked to Robyn who was smiling at him and he had a sudden thought. “You were trying to tell me do to that earlier weren’t you? To move the claw.”

Robyn chuckled. “I did try but…”

“… I wasn’t listening.”

“It’s a tough lesson to learn.” She replied. “But he is ours. Can I?”

“Of course.”

Taron handed the plush over and Robyn couldn’t quite believe she held a green cwtch in her hands. Everything was the same as the other three dinosaurs except the colour. “Do you think cwtch will be jealous when we arrive home with another one?”

Taron ignored how his stomach dropped as Robyn used the word ‘home’. “I don’t think so. He will be happy to have a new friend. You are not going to put this one in the drawer under your bed, are you?” He took the dinosaur back from her.

“Nope. He can stay with cwtch.”

“He’s a she.” Said Taron steadfastly.

“Sorry?”

“This dinosaur is a girl, not a boy.”

“And you have determined that how?” Asked Robyn as she watched him smooth the dinosaur’s fur down.

“Grá and croí represent my sisters, cwtch is me and this one, well this one is you and it’s green.”

“It’s green?” Asked Robyn.

“Green for Ireland, green for St Patrick’s Day and green for Robyn.”

Robyn grinned and went to stand beside him and looked at the dinosaur. She reached out to rub the it’s fur. “Draíocht.” She said as she ran her finger up and down the plushes head.

“Ok Robyn you are saying things I don’t understand again.”

She turned to look at him. “Draíocht. It’s the Irish for magic. It is this dinosaurs name. This girl dinosaurs name.”

Taron looked to the plush and titled his head. “Draíocht?” He repeated hoping he got the pronunciation right and when Robyn nodded, he said it again. “Draíocht. Magic.” His half smile turned to a full grin. “It’s perfect.” Taron looked to Robyn. “Perfect.”

After a few more tries at the claw machines, even Robyn failing now, they decided to end their time at the arcade and made their way back towards the beach. It was coming up towards twelve and they still had to walk back to the car and drive back to Kilcreen, making sure they were back in time for Robyn to get ready for her performance.

Taron insisted on carrying the dinosaur the whole way back to the car and as he held the dinosaur in one arm, held Robyn’s hand in his other and it was another chatty walk, filled with laughter and giggles, stories and tales and when they made it back to the car, both were feeling happy and content with their morning at the beach.

“Taron you really don’t have to do that.” Robyn watched from the driver’s seat as Taron seat belted the dinosaur into the back seat. “She is not going anywhere.”

“Can’t take too many chances chicken.” Answered Taron as he sat the dinosaur up straight before he closed the door and sat in beside her in the front of the car. “What?” He asked as he put his own seatbelt on as Robyn still stared at him.

She didn’t answer him, but started the car and did a quick U-turn and had them back on the road and heading to Kilcreen. As she drove, Taron checked in Instagram, glancing over the comments.

“Ok so what’s the damage?” Robyn asked him.

“Nothing too bad. A few mentions of your name. Most commenting on the beach.”

“Any sign of the photo yet?”

“I will leave that to Lyndsey. I will give her a call when you have headed off to get ready. Don’t worry Robyn.”

“I’m not Taron. I trust you and Lyndsey and I leave it in your very capable hands.”

The two walked back into Robyn’s home just after two and went straight into the tent for a lay down, Taron bringing the new dinosaur with him.

“Now don’t think we are side lining you because we are not but cwtch I would like you to meet draíocht.” He sat the green dinosaur in front of the blue one and while he made sure they sat up straight, Robyn took a photo of him doing so.

“I know what you are doing.” He said.

“I just need some evidence of how you have lost the plot a little Taron, that’s all.”

“Must be all that sea air.” He said, pulling his baseball cap from his head and throwing it on the couch, moved to sit beside her as she leaned against the couch. “I had a really great time at the beach. Thanks Robyn.”

“Me too. I don’t get to go there very often and I was happy to get to show you somewhere else apart from Kilcreen.” She lifted her arm and slung it around his shoulders, glad that he leaned into her as she hoped he would, moving his body a little so he could be more comfortable. “Thanks for my tent.”

“You have already thanked me for the tent.” Taron closed his eyes as Robyn started to gently scratch his head.

“Ok well thanks for giving cwtch a new friend.”

“You are mostly responsible for that.” He leaned a little more into her as her fingers deliciously grazed his scalp. Even with his hair much shorter, the sensation of Robyn’s fingers scratching his head was still as perfect as always.

“Ok well thank you for coming a day early to come and see me. I am so glad to have had this time with you and to give you an easy-going day before you get run off your feet.”

“No problem Robyn.” He chuckled. “Hair.” Robyn had taken her hand from his head when he gave his answer and he missed her soothing motions immediately.

“What hair?” She retorted but replaced her hand onto the crown of his head. “Doesn’t your head get cold?”

“That’s why I have my hats.”

Robyn rolled her eyes but continued to run her fingers over his head, hearing that wonderfully happy sigh she loved to hear from him. It had been so far what she hoped was a perfect care free day of respite for him before got so busy he didn’t know if he was coming or going. Robyn knew Taron was used to the promotion and he had a wonderful team helping him and looking after him but when she had first met Taron, she was the one doing that for him and it was just in her nature to look after people, especially those she loved and adored with all of her heart, even more so those who turned up out of the blue and gave her wonderful presents and surprises and she was learning that not all men were tosspots like Keith and some were worth every cuddle, hug and kiss. Men like Taron who snuggled a little deeper into her, his head resting just under her chin. It was harder to reach his head with his new position, so she kissed his head instead and hugged him and as always enjoyed the warmth and heat that came from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draíocht - Dree-ocht (Dree rhymes with tree)


	6. “One of the most important things you can do on this earth is to let people know they are not alone.”

Robyn had left Taron just after four and it gave him some time to catch up with Lyndsey, quickly explaining to her about his little fan meet on the beach. While on the phone with him, his publicist did a quick scour of the usual social media outlets and as predicted the fan picture had appeared on social media but not received the backlash he thought it was going too and his posting of the Instagram picture had appeased most, though Lyndsey felt the need now to warn Taron that his visits to Ireland might not be completely media free as before, Taron’s whole body slumping onto the duvet in the tent as he listened, returning his answer with heated tones.

“I just need to give you the heads-up Taron, you know this. Don’t get crabby with me.”

“Sorry Lyndsey.”

“Look I know you want to protect her.”

“It’s more than that.” Interrupted Taron.

“And Robyn had proven herself very capable of dealing with the media Taron.”

“But it’s so different when it will involve her home.”

“And it won’t come to that and Taron, you know some reporters already have been at her home back in September and it was fine.”

Taron sighed heavily, rubbing his tired eyes. “Sorry Lyndsey.”

“Don’t be sorry. I know you love her and have this undeniable urge to defend her and watch over her but it’s not always possible Taron and at some point, you are going to have to accept that, especially if you keep inviting her to your events. It is going to get people talking as you bring her into the public eye more. If you want to protect her, you will have to leave her at home but if you want her by your side, now or in the future as something more, you will have to be ready to completely let her into your world.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop saying sorry to me Taron.” Laughed Lyndsey. “Robyn has without a doubt gotten under your skin and believe me, I think the world of her and you know that.”

“I do.”

“Then trust me.”

“I do.”

Lyndsey smiled into the phone. She had worked with Taron for so long, she could read every emotion he was feeling from just the tone of his voice and his reactions and knew immediately he had a bad night’s sleep. “You are tired. I need to you to sleep tonight for me.”

“I will.”

“Taron…”

“I will Lyndsey and sorry again. It just rattled me. It’s not something I expected and wasn’t prepared for the photo.”

“And you dealt with it as you always do, with a cool and level head. You trust Robyn?”

“Of course.”

“Then let’s just wait and see Taron. Normally stuff like this either blows up or floats around before it dies out. I am sure the premier will have more of a reaction than anything and before you say it, sure your picture and visit to Ireland will more than likely be a question asked of you while on promotion but you know how to answer these questions Taron and you know I have left it up to you as to how you want to do so. Robyn is a firm fixture in your life and most people understand it is because she saved your life and you don’t have to make excuses for that Taron. You should never make excuses for that.”

Taron nodded to himself. “Thanks Lyndsey. Sometimes I forget that part.”

Lyndsey rolled her eyes. “Don’t give me that shit Taron. You can’t bullshit me.” She heard him laugh a little. “I want you to stop over thinking, go and enjoy Robyn’s show tonight and then sleep, as best you can and I will see you bright and early at the Radio One studio on Sunday.”

“Sure.”

“And get as many hugs in as you can and remember them because as far as I can tell, Robyn’s hugs are the only thing that can calm you down lately.”

Taron chuckled. “I will try.”

“See you Sunday.”

“Thank you Lyndsey. Sorry for bugging you.”

“You don’t bug me Taron. Frustrate me at times but I know for a fact you do that to all the women in your life.” At last she heard a genuine chuckle from him. “Go and enjoy your last few hours of freedom.”

Taron ended the call and let his arm fall away from his ear, his phone falling from his hand and onto the soft duvet. As always, he let his worries over take him and once again it was another woman calming his fears. With Lyndsey’s promise to further double check everything for him, he found himself breathing a little easier and putting the thoughts of the photo to the back of his mind. Instead he focused on the evening to come and another chance to watch Robyn on stage in her element and he was just a little excited to see her in her stage gear once more but his face frowned as he remembered all the kisses from the night before but Robyn had promised him it wouldn’t happen again.

“And I am not jealous.” He said turning his head to look at the two dinosaurs who still sat together inside the tent as he had left them earlier. They both grinned back at him. “I am not.”

But his beating heart and rise in body temperature said otherwise. Taron rolled over into his stomach and let a muffled scream out into the pillow, his anxiety about the photo, his upcoming tour and his love for Robyn causing emotions and feelings he was finding so hard to cope with. He reached for his phone and pressing number one on his speed dial, groaned once more into the pillow.

“Hello love.”

“Hey mam.”

“Taron, love what’s wrong?” Tina could immediately hear the deflation in her son’s voice.

“Mam I can’t do it anymore.”

“Do what love?”

“Robyn.”

Tina just about heard the whispered of the woman’s name who had wiggled her way into her son’s heart because his voice was laden with sadness. “Taron?” Tina listened to silence for a few seconds. “Taron, sweetheart?”

“It hurts too much to love her mam.” He turned his head sideways on the pillow. “Even more so because I can’t tell her because that fucker hurt her so badly she not only believes she doesn’t deserve to be loved but that it’s something that doesn’t exist and I can’t sit here anymore and not tell her that I love her because it is what she deserves and she needs to know that love is wonderful and thrilling and she is most definitely worthy of it and I want to be the one to love her. I need to be the one.”

“Ok Taron you need to slow down, stop speaking in riddles and start from the beginning.”

With a rush of words and long sentences, Taron burdened his mother with his worries and woes, once starting to speak, finding it hard to stop until he had managed to get everything off his chest, including the fact that he was actually very jealous of the stage kisses.

“Mam why are you laughing?”

“Taron this is what love is, what it does to you and I know you love her.”

“And you still stand by your advice of not telling her?”

“Yes.”

“Mam!” He groaned.

“Yes Taron I still do even more so after what that fucker as you call him did to her.”

“That was actually Robyn’s mam’s words, not mine.”

“I really need to get Robyn’s mam’s number. I would like to have a chat with her at some point.”

“Mam don’t change the subject.”

“You told me when you met Robyn, she wouldn’t let you in and it took a lot of trust for her to open up to you and it was a man who betrayed her trust Taron. The fact that she has let you in speaks volumes for how she feels about you.”

“I wish she would just tell me.”

“Women don’t think like men do.”

“Well I know that mam.”

“And I don’t just mean thinking with certain body parts.”

“Ugh mam seriously?”

“Well Taron you went into some detail about that kiss and a pair of short purple shorts so I am just returning with the information you have given me.”

“Maybe I should talk to Guy.”

“Taron, Robyn has been badly hurt in the past and I know you know that but because it was a man who did it, she will be very guarded when it comes to a new man in her life. She will be scared to let one in, to actually admit she loves one even if that one is you Taron. She won’t open her heart to someone for fear it will be broken again. A woman’s heart is a very delicate thing, especially a torn one.”

“Mam I know she loves me.”

“And I am sure she does but Robyn has to realise it for herself.”

“Her kiss made it pretty clear.”

“And that was a kiss from a bet. There is a difference I am sure between a kiss from a bet and a kiss she wants to give you of her own accord.”

“But it was a kiss.”

“Sweetheart, women are complicated.”

“You don’t need to tell me that.” Taron rolled over into his side. “I just don’t know how much longer I can wait to tell her.”

“As long as it takes Robyn to tell you. You want to protect her and show her that you love her than keep doing all the wonderful things you have been doing for her. She will come around Taron.”

“It’s so hard mam.”

Tina felt for her son. “Is she worth it?” She asked. “Is she worth the traveling and the tiredness and the longing that you have worth it for one hug, or one cuddle you get from her?”

“Of course.”

“Then you will wait Taron. I know you chose your career for your love of acting Taron and I don’t hold your choice against you and you know how proud me and your step-dad and your dad are of you but for a woman to step into your world, you are asking a lot. However, Robyn has taken it all in her stride and is joining you for your premier, one which will be filled with press from around the world, live TV coverage and more publicity than Robyn will have ever faced. I think it’s clear she loves you if she is willing to do that for you. Also, she cooked for you and baked. She definitely loves you Taron but please try and be patient with her. If you rush her, you could trigger some of those feelings of rejection she still has in the back her mind.”

“I don’t want that to happen.”

“Love is hard Taron. No one said it was easy.”

Taron sighed. “If it was easy it wouldn’t be real.”

“Unfortunately, that’s true. Just keep doing what you are doing love. Robyn has a beautiful heart and you know I adore her and how she looks after you but you keep doing these little things for her and soon, she will come to her senses.”

“How long…”

“As long as it takes her Taron.”

“Thanks mam.”

“Anytime love. You are not going to blurt it out this evening?”

“No mam.”

“Even after you see her dressed in leather.”

“Mam!” Taron’s scoff turned to a light laughter. “Though I have seen her in a towel.”

“Taron David Egerton!”

Taron chuckled at his mam’s scolding. “And she has seen me in one too.”

“Taron!”

“I love you mam.”

“Yeah and I love you. Be gentle with her heart ok? Like I said, it’s been torn before and still a bit brittle.”

“I will mam.”

“Taron, I truly believe you can heal it for her. Just give her the time to figure that out.”

“Thank you mam.”

“Ring me tomorrow when you get back to your flat ok?”

“I will do.”

“And tell Robyn I said hello.”

“I will.”

With a heavy sigh, Taron dropped his phone onto the pillow in front of his face. He trusted his mam’s advice and judgement more than anyone’s and although it was not what he wanted to hear; he knew she was right. Robyn had been treated horribly before and he knew himself she was guarded but when it came down to him, he also knew she trusted him and he would do nothing to break that trust but taking his mam’s guidance, he knew but hated that he would have to wait for Robyn to figure out that she loved him as much as he loved her.

After a nap, he hadn’t realised he had taken until he woke up, Taron quickly showered and changed, pulling his black hat onto his head again and made the quick ten-minute walk to the hall with five minutes to spare before the performance started. Robyn’s little head massage had helped to ease a niggling headache he had felt earlier, knowing it was from lack of sleep but the two paracetamol he had routed out from her drawer had lifted it completely and as he sat on the inside edge of the row four, he kept his hat on his head and his eyes on the programme, one that he bought from Jane on the way into the hall, ignoring the smirk on her face.

With his closeness to the stage and his second time watching the show, he noticed things he hadn’t before, including how tight Robyn’s stage outfits actually were and her facial expressions as she sang and danced and the wink she definitely threw his way before she slid down the fire pole and he chuckled as she smoothly slid down the pole with ease and grace.

The other thing he definitely noticed was the stage kiss between Robyn and Cathal just before the first act ended and he was sitting up in his chair, the programme twisted in his hands again as Cathal grabbed Robyn by her hips and pulled her tight against him and kissed her hard. What upset Taron the most was that he could see Robyn place her hands on her co-stars chest to push him away from her and the flicker of anger in her eyes before she put her arms around him and turned them around so her back was to the audience, Cathal’s face going straight into her neck. Taron glared at him, hearing his teeth grind and a very quiet growl come from deep within him. Robyn had told him that she had spoken to Cathal and he had been warned not to kiss or touch her and he had clearly leaped over boundaries once again and Taron was fuming as he sat, putting his hat back on his head as the house lights came back on.

He saw Jane walking towards him, selling raffle tickets and he motioned towards her.

“Hey you.”

“Is there any way I can talk to Robyn?” He asked quickly trying to keep his voice steady.

“To Robyn?” Jane asked.

“Yeah. Any chance?”

“Well I am not too sure. The cast have about fifteen minutes to catch their breath and change before they are back on stage.”

“Please Jane.”

She looked to him and sighed. “Come with me.”

Taron stood up and dropped his programme on the chair and followed Jane out through the main doors of the hall and around the front of the building and then through a side gate. They walked down a narrow pathway and out into a very small open garden with a picnic bench on which Robyn was sitting her head in her hands. Taron mouthed thank you to Jane and quickly walked over to stand in front of Robyn.

“You need a squishy hug?”

Robyn looked up in surprise to see Taron standing in front of her and without a word, jumped down from the picnic table and into his open arms, snuggling deep into his warmth, feeling his arms hug her tightly.

Before the show started and once she was dressed and ready to go, she had spoken to Cathal about the stage kisses and he assured her he wouldn’t try anything but he broke his promise just before the first act ended and their kiss after their duet was hard and fast and horribly wet and Robyn had tried to push Cathal away but he only pulled her disgustingly firm against him but somehow she managed to break their kiss, push him on his chest hard and turned their closeness into a hug, Cathal’s face immediately going straight to her neck, into where Taron always nestled his face so closely and Cathal’s hot breathe on her neck made her skin crawl and a cold shiver run right through her.

Once the stage went dark, Robyn shoved Cathal away from her, lifted her knee and aimed hard for his crotch before she ran down the steps ignoring all her cast mates who called her name and stormed outside, taking to pacing up and down the small garden before taking a seat on the picnic bench, her head in her hands. She was thoroughly frustrated. She hated being taken advantage of and had already been in a position like that with Keith and she had worked so hard to get over him and how he treated her and she could slowly feel her insecurities creeping back in as Cathal made her feel as small as a mouse. Keith often used his physical strength against her and Cathal was doing the same and Robyn hated feeling not in control.

She was running shaking hands down her face when Taron’s voice filled her ear and there he was standing in front of her, his arms open for a hug and she didn’t need to be asked twice if she wanted a hug. She was desperate for comfort that only Taron could give her and he did it with his wonderfully strong arms, warm chest and beating heart.

“Breath darling.” Taron whispered into her curly hair. “Take a breath.”

“I am going to murder someone by the end of tonight.”

Taron chuckled into her hair. “I don’t doubt that for a second.”

Robyn snuggled more into his shoulder and allowed herself to sink into him, feeling his hands rub up and down her back, the material of the cropped top moving so eventually his hands met with the heated skin of her back. He rested his hands flat on her lower back, his thumbs grazing softly back and forth over the dip in her skin above her skirt.

“Hey Robyn, we need to get that costume change going. Oh sorry!” Dee had walked out to once again locate one of the female leads of the musical to get her ready for the second act but she was wrapped up in a cosy looking cuddle in the arms of man who had appeared from nowhere. “I will give you a second.”

“Thanks Dee. I will be there in two.”

Robyn ran her hands in circles around Taron’s back before gripping his long sleeved stripped t-shirt in her hands. “Thank you.” She murmured into his t-shirt.

“You ok?”

“Not really.” Robyn felt how Taron’s whole body froze for the briefest second before he resumed his back rub for her. “But I will be.”

“I am going to have a word with him.”

Robyn pulled herself from Taron immediately but her hands were still wrapped around his back. “No you won’t.”

“Robyn he cannot fucking do that do you. It’s disgusting and almost harassment and I won’t have anybody do that to you.”

“True but you won’t go near Cathal.”

“Robyn…”

She placed her hands on his cheeks. “He is already going to find it hard to walk straight for a while. He doesn’t need any words.”

Taron grinned under her hands. “Stiletto?”

“Knee.”

Taron winced but moved to place a soothing kiss on her head. “Good girl.”

“I told him yesterday it was going to happen if he tried to kiss me again.” She felt her hands being taken, as Taron took them from his cheeks. “You can understand somewhat because like me you still get flashbacks of Florida but sometimes I get some from Keith and unfortunately unwanted kisses are part of them.”

“Robyn…”

“Not ours.” She confirmed immediately. “But the force of what Cathal does is uncomfortable and unprofessional.”

The Welshman immediately engulfed her in another hug, desperately wanting to show Robyn what a kiss should be but her little confession only further confirmed his talk with his mam earlier and Robyn was definitely more than a little brittle and now was not the time for a kiss so instead he hugged her so close to him.

“Thank you Taron.”

“I am always here for you Robyn. Always.” He was trying so hard to keep his cool, knowing the arsehole who was taking advantage of her was only a few footsteps away and while on the outside he was showing himself to cool and composed, inside he was seething.

“Ahem.”

Both turned to see Dee once more standing at the door.

“I am really sorry Robyn but we only have five minutes. I really need to get you changed.”

“I am coming Dee.”

Robyn let Taron go and took in his concerned eyes which were frantically searching hers. She lifted her hands and fixed his hat so it sat straight on his head. “I will be fine. I always am.” She assured him, moving forward to kiss his cheek. “Thank you. My knight in shining white and navy stripes and a black hat.” She half smiled. “Go and enjoy the rest of the show.”

“That bastard better not touch you.”

“Well he has to…”

“Out of script I mean.”

“Don’t charge the stage Taron.”

Her words made him grin a little. “He tries anything and you may have a new cast member.”

“Robyn!”

“I had better go.”

“I will wait for you at the end of the show.”

“You had better.”

Robyn turned away from him and walked quickly back into the backstage area and through the curtain for the female dressing area.

“You have three minutes.” Dee said holding a make-up brush while Laura was beside her with a hairbrush. “And he is beautiful.” Robyn didn’t answer her as she sat in the chair but she whole heartedly agreed with the make-up artist but Taron was more than beautiful. He was perfect. “Might need to hold off on the blush for the second act.”

“That was some hug Robyn. You get them often?” Asked Laura as she stood behind her and quickly fixed her hair.

“How did you see the hug?” Robyn asked her with her eyes closed as Dee topped up her eye shadow.

“We all saw it.”

“You all peaked out the door?”

“Naturally.”

“Jesus.”

“And we are all a little jealous of it.”

“He gives good hugs.” Robyn confirmed. “Everyone saw it then?”

“Everyone but Cathal and Jude.” Replied Laura.

“Jude is livid.” Dee explained as she fixed some smudged eye liner. “Pulled Cathal outside the hall to talk to him.”

“Steve would be stepping in if he was able.”

“Just my luck that he happened to break his hand.” Sighed Robyn.

“Your male friend, that’s Taron right?” Asked Laura as she sprayed Robyn’s hair, seeing the curls bounce as Robyn nodded. “He’s something else.”

“Yeah he is.”

“Ladies, we nearly done? We have about thirty seconds.” They heard Jude call in through the curtain.

“Go and get changed.” Said Dee as she let Robyn up from the chair. “And hey, Cathal really struggled into his leathers. We watched.”

Robyn moved over to the clothes rail and quickly stripped down and pulled on her dress for the opening scene of the second act, making sure it was straight, her heart racing. She had never known a man like Taron before who knew her so well, who knew what she needed and she desperately needed the hug and it seemed he did too and she also knew he was mad. She could see it in him even though he tried his best to keep his anger in, she could feel the tension in his body and she had never felt protected and loved more than right there and then.

“You have about five seconds to get on stage. Just go from stage left.” Jude met her as she came out from around the curtain. “I am sorry I can’t replace him Robyn.”

“It’s ok.” She said as she walked past him and to the side of the stage.

“No it’s not. I have spoken to him and he knows.”

“We haven’t a chance of the AIMs award.”

“We have every chance. Now go and kill it like you always do.”

Robyn nodded, her eyes going to Taron as he sat back in his seat. She had been able to see him the whole show and when she thought it would have made her nervous, it was the opposite and knowing he was there only made her want to perform perfectly and hit every note and give the best performance she could managed because Taron had travelled to see her and support her. With a long breathe she skipped on stage a little later than normal, turning her focus on being Mimi, looking Cathal in his eyes, showing him that she was not taking any of his shit.

As Taron sat back in his seat, he was still furious and once more the programme was twisted in hands. He was so glad he had been able to see Robyn in between the two acts, thankful he could be there to give her some comfort but he was pissed off and his anger stull bubbled under his skin, even more so when he learnt that Keith had taken advantage of Robyn through one of the most intimate gestures a man can get from a woman. A kiss.

“Fucker.” He muttered under his breath as the house lights dimmed and the music for the second act started to play. Robyn took the stage a little later than the night before, going straight into her song and Taron could see her standing straight and keeping directly in character with Cathal. He didn’t understand how she could do it but like he was a professional actor knowing where his responsibilities lay so did Robyn and she showed that by her perfect performance.

He was on his feet cheering and wolf-whistling before anyone else in the hall and he didn’t care. It was what he had wanted to do last night but because he was keeping a low profile, he couldn’t but now that Robyn knew he was here, once the house lights went up before the cast took their bow and sang their final song, he was clapping hard. His standing ovation spurred everyone else in the hall to get to their feet too and when Robyn ran on stage to take her bow, Taron whooped and called even louder, seeing her laugh at him and she blew him a kiss and gave a curtesy.

He freely sang along as the cast took an encore of Seasons of Love and applauded until they had all left the stage. He side stepped from his chair, into the walkway to let the people sitting the row he was in to get out before he sat back in his seat. He was even more proud of Robyn compared to last night and as he sat on his chair, his joy for Robyn turned a little sad as he thought about how this time tomorrow, he would be back in London and up to his eyes in work. His flight was early the next morning and Robyn had promised to bring him to the airport as she always did but he wasn’t really looking forward to it. He never did enjoy saying goodbye but this weekend had been so special for him because he had been the one to spoil and treat Robyn and he loved doing it for her. He was so thankful it wouldn’t be another eight weeks or so before he saw her again, only two weeks until they hopefully would see each other for dinner in Paris.

“So, was it better the second time round?”

Jane walking over to him broke his thoughts. “Absolutely. Thank you again for getting me to her.”

“You are more than welcome.”

“Guess I really owe you that signed photo now.” He smiled as Jane blushed.

“Robyn told you about that then?”

“She tells me things.”

“I am sure she does.” Jane nodded. “It was nice to see you again Taron and that little smile. Good luck with your tour.”

“Thanks Jane.”

“I’d imagine she will be out quicker tonight. You can go and wait at the curtain if you want.”

“I think I will do that.”

Taron got to his feet, slipped on his coat and made his way over to where the curtain separated front of house from backstage and stood waiting patiently for Robyn to come out. He was looking forward to going back to hers, letting her shower and although he didn’t have any more surprises for her, he just wanted to give her the longest cuddle as they lay in the tent.

“I told you I have nothing to say to you. Just piss off Cathal.”

On hearing her heated tones, Taron ignored the shouts of entry refusal from the people at the curtain and barged straight through the black material into the private backstage area of the cast members, seeing Robyn and Cathal in a stand-off, some space between them. He briskly walked to Robyn and stood in front her, his back right against her chest.

“She said piss off, loud and clear.”

Robyn was more than relieved that Cathal had played the part of Roger as he was supposed to play it during the second act and didn’t even attempt to try anything and any kisses they shared were simple stage kisses and nothing more. Once their final bow was taken, she was the first off stage and into the dressing area, pulling her tattered dress over her head and hanging it on the hanger before she pulled on her jeans and Taron’s Hawaiian shirt. She had worn it to rehearsal, needing to feel a comfort and security from having a piece of him with her and after she had buttoned the middle buttons, tied the bottom ends of the shirt in a knot, so it sat on the waistband of her jeans. She was more than ready to say goodnight and go home, shower and change into her wonderful cosy dolphin PJ’s and another piece of Taron’s clothing, sit in her tent and eat the cupcakes Taron brought her yesterday and just be in her own home with him. As she grabbed her bag and coat, she said a quick goodnight to her other cast mates and director and made her way towards the curtain but she was stopped by Cathal who pulled on her hand, Robyn dropping it like it was a hot coal.

She was about to tell him to leave her alone again when Taron suddenly appeared and stood in front of her, saying it for her, his arms moving out a little so Robyn couldn’t get by him.

“I just wanted to talk to her.” Cathal frowned at the presence of the new man in front of him, blocking his view of Robyn from him.

“I don’t think she has anything she wants to say to you.” Taron replied, trying to keep his temper at bay.

“Look I just want to apologise to her.”

“And I really don’t think it’s good enough.”

“Taron…” Robyn placed her hand on his right wrist.

“You really have nothing to do with this.” Cathal said as he took a step closer to Taron. “You are not her boyfriend.”

“And neither are you.” The Welshman returned. “But I am a man who has respect for women and you clearly don’t. Touch her again and…”

“And what? Is that a threat?”

Taron laughed. “No mate, I don’t need to threaten you. Not when Robyn can do that all her own. How’s the prince jewels feeling?” He asked with a half grin. “Lucky it wasn’t her heel that made its mark.”

There was a titter of giggles from around the cast members as they stood watching the confrontation.

“I don’t need to be her boyfriend to show her respect. It’s what a man does but clearly you are not a man but a boy, taking advantage of a situation because you know otherwise you have no chance. She is much too good for you anyway.”

Taron had learnt his lesson from New Year’s Eve and with the training from Kingsman still fresh in his mind not too mention that still bubbling anger, he quickly dodged the oncoming punch that made its way to him, grabbing Robyn and pulling him with her as he side stepped to the right, Cathal falling over onto the floor in heap as he over balanced when his fist met with blank air.

“You never stood a chance. Tosspot. You ready to go Robyn?”

“Definitely.”

Robyn said a quick goodbye to her friends, not even apologising for Taron’s sudden appearance and keeping his hand in hers, led him out from the backstage area and out of the hall into the fresh night air.

“You are really following through with this knight in shining armour thing, aren’t you?” She asked him.

“I heard you tell him to piss off and I kinda saw red. I wasn’t going to let him even speak to you after what he did earlier and we are going the wrong way.” Taron turned his head as Robyn led him away from the bridge that brought them towards her house.

“I feel like a spice bag.”

“What on earth is a spice bag?”


	7. “Because of you. "I believe I can love, and be loved with the heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,  
> This the last part of this story but Robyn and Taron will be back in a few weeks with another adventure.  
> Thank you so much for all the reads, comments, kudos and love. You are all awesome!  
> Suze xx :)

“Why haven’t you introduced me to this yet!” Taron said through a mouthful of chilli and salty chicken.

Robyn smiled at him as she dipped her fork into the paper bag to pull a chip out. “I am sure I have told you on many occasions that I can’t tell you all my secrets in one go. Otherwise you won’t come back and visit me again.”

“This is delicious. We don’t have these in Wales.”

“It’s an Irish thing.”

“I love everything Irish.”

“No, you just love food.”

“True.” Replied Taron as he took another piece of chicken from the bag. “But I also love everything Irish too.”

Robyn had walked him to her favourite Chinese take away in the town and ordered what she called a spice bag which was basically a brown bag filled with chips, breaded chicken strips, onions, peppers and carrots all coated in a salt and chilli spice flavouring. They took two forks with them so they could eat it as they walked but instead of going straight back to her house, Robyn directed him towards a picnic bench on the grass banks of the canal and they sat down to eat, sharing the food and a bottle of water between them.

“Taron?”

“Hmm?”

“Thank you so much for the hug earlier and coming back stage. I definitely needed the hug and that’s twice now you have defended my honour.”

“And I managed to dodge the punch this time.” He added.

“Yes you did. Good reflexes.”

“And you are welcome. I think I needed the hug too. I will never let anyone take advantage of you like that Robyn. Never. No one has any right to take kisses from you, from anyone. Kisses are a gift that are willingly given.” He said as looked everywhere except Robyn’s face but he felt a cold hand on his cheek and he had to look at her. “Robyn?” He asked as she moved closer to him and carefully placed a light kiss to the right side of his lips.

“Just giving you a gift.” She said simply as she reached for the bag of food in his hands for herself. “This was a good idea. I was hungry.”

Taron licked his lips as Robyn was distracted by the Chinese and he begged his racing heart to slow down. Now was the perfect time to show Robyn what a proper gift of a kiss was but he was still so wary of what Keith had done that he wanted to be absolutely sure Robyn was ready for that moment.

“You were amazing again tonight.” Taron reached for the bag and stabbed two chips with his fork.

“I hoped the tension wasn’t too obvious.”

“Wouldn’t have known it was there if I didn’t know about it.”

“The judges from AIMs were there. I really just wanted to do the show justice and then that fucking arsehole had to fuck it up.” Robyn spat.

“You did chicken.” Taron assured her. “You have such energy on stage and this presence that you bring so everyone is caught up in your performance. You give everything you have to the songs and the way you portray your characters.”

“Well you have some experience with that Taron and know how important it is to give your all to the role you play.”

Taron chuckled. “Yeah I do.”

“I am glad your prep for the movie has gotten a little easier.”

“Me too. Getting my head around the script and Matthew’s vision has really eased some of my worries with it. It will be tough but worth it all.”

“No singing in this one though.”

He smiled. “No.”

“How will you cope?” Robyn teased him as she reached into the bag to pull a piece of chicken out with her fingers.

“Will you be sad when the show is over on Sunday.”

“Always. Probably have a tear or two as well. I get so emotionally involved and I hate saying goodbye to a character I have played. It has been the best week so far.”

“Two shows tomorrow?”

“Yep. It is probably best that you have to go back to London early. I will be pretty hoarse by tomorrow evening.”

“You hoarse and quiet? I don’t think so.” He laughed, giggling as Robyn tried to stab his hand with her fork but went for the bag of food instead. “You’ll miss Mimi?”

“Yeah.” Robyn ate the pepper she picked up with her fork. “She is fun to play. Don’t really wear hot pants and leather normally.”

“Or throw such risky dance moves around.”

Robyn chuckled. “I was waiting for you to mention those.”

“I did see a few moves that were more suited for an adult movie I think.”

“I was told to go for it and I did.”

“You definitely did. Maybe you could throw a pair of hot pants or a leather skirt into your wardrobe now that you have tried them out.”

“Sure, I will wear them to work on Monday.” Robyn looked to Taron. “Oh, you were being serious?” She half smiled. “You liked the outfits them.”

“Maybe.” He answered her, taking a drink of water from the bottle to distract himself from saying more.

“Then maybe I will think about it.”

Once they had finished their spice bag, they slowly walked back to Robyn’s house, Taron turning on the fairy lights once they were inside.

“You must be knackered Taron.” Said Robyn as she pulled her jacket off. “You didn’t have a great sleep last night.”

“I am actually ok and you are wearing my shirt again.”

“My shirt.” She countered. “We have had this conversation before. You give me your clothes, they become my clothes and returning to the conversation of sleep, let me shower quickly and we can sleep.”

Taron nodded. “Lyndsey told me I needed to sleep before Sunday.”

“You spoke to Lyndsey?”

“Oh yeah I never told you. I rang her when you headed down to the hall earlier.” Taron came to stand beside her, pulling the programme from his back pocket of his jeans and put it in the island beside her jacket. “Just to check out the photo. It was spread to the usual social media platforms but that was it. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

“And she told you to get some sleep. Good.”

Taron leaned against the island once he had emptied his pockets. “I told you she looks after me on tour.” He reached over and tugged on the end of the shirt tails that Robyn had tied together. “I never thought to wear this shirt this way.” He grinned.

“Take note for future styling.”

“Hey will you do something for me?” He asked as he walked a little away from her and to the drawer he knew she had a sharpie in. “Will you sign this for me?” He handed her the marker and moved the programme closer to her.

“You want me to sign this?”

“Of course.”

“But why?”

“Because I want your autograph.” Taron opened the programme to her page. “Right here.” He pointed to beside her photo. “Come on Robyn. To Taron, love you lots, your chicken.” He teased.

Robyn chuckled and pulled the lid from the sharpie and started to write a little note, keeping her left hand in the way so Taron couldn’t see, picking up the programme and blowing on the ink to dry it before she closed it, putting the lid back on the marker.

“Right I am going to go and shower.”

“I will be here.”

Robyn turned to walk away but turned back and gave Taron a hug.

“What’s this for?”

“Just trying to get some extra ones in and because I don’t think you actually realise how much your actions this evening mean to me and I can’t quite explain it in words so hugs work just as well.”

Taron returned Robyn’s hug, surprised she was lost of words. She was normally one to talk her way out of anything to make him feel better with her words but now she was stuck with what to say and as he leaned his face into her neck, felt a little sad for her. It was crystal clear that Robyn was very much used to being by herself and strong for herself alone and she was finding it a little difficult to believe someone else was prepared to give their all for her. “Go and shower and then we will get set up for our second sleep over. I think you are tired too chicken.”

“A little.”

Taron kissed her cheek. “Take as long as you need.”

Once Robyn had left his arms and made her way to the bedroom, Taron picked up the programme and flicked to Robyn’s page. ‘Dearest Taron, thank you for being my only and number one fan, my knight in stripes and a hat and giving the best warm and cosy hugs in the world and my tent. I am glad I kissed you back in Florida. My love always, Robyn xx’.

Closing the programme and with a grin fixed to his lips, he rubbed his eyes. It had been a roller coaster of a day and he was definitely ready to sleep and get his last cosy duvet sleep before tomorrow. He followed Robyn into the bedroom and hearing the shower start, knew he was good to quickly change into his shorts and a black tank top. He figured at some point during the evening he was bound to be in cuddle with Robyn and wanted to be cosy warm and not over heated warm.

Once back in the kitchen, he routed through the presses for the cupcakes and brought the full packet and two glasses and a carton of milk into the tent, smiling as he saw cwtch and draíocht still sitting and smiling.

“You two best buddies now?” He asked out loud. “Just going to have to move you both. It’s my time to sleep now.”

He picked the dinosaurs up and moved them to in front of the couch and pulled the duvet back so tonight himself and Robyn could actually sleep under it. Last night both had fallen asleep on top of the soft material but tonight he was going to get into the make shift bed and prayed it would help him sleep. His nerves for the upcoming tour were also contributing to his lack of sleep and it was normal for him to feel a little apprehensive about it all, even though he had done a promotional tour many times before. Robyn being the most popular topic of conversation lately always made him nervous as he tried not to become defensive with his answers and be factual and keep his tone light and cheery, almost by passing the topic at times but after his last few days working, it was definitely a smile instead of a frown that fill his features when he was asked about Robyn. Taron lay down on the sheet and closed his eyes, feeling completely exhausted all of a sudden. Coming to see Robyn always brought new adventures for him and these two days only further deepened if it was possible, his love for her and perhaps a little bit more hope that she loved him too.

As Robyn dried her hair, she couldn’t help the long yawn fill her whole body. She was ready to lay down in her tent that Taron had made for her and sleep. “Taron.” She sighed as she unclipped some wet hair and separated the strands, clipping one half back up again. With the brush in her left hand and hair dryer in her right, she thought about her day as she dried her hair. Her wonderfully chaotic day. Their walk on the beach that morning felt like it was days ago to her and she smiled as she remember how excited Taron was when he finally won the dinosaur from the claw machine and smiled even more when she remembered how he had asked Jane to lead him to her during the break in-between the musicals first and second acts so he could give her the most welcomed and incredibly close hug but also how he had stood up for her, again. She was slowly getting used to someone doing that for her and Taron was quickly becoming someone she knew she could depend on for anything and she hadn’t had someone like that in her life for a long time.

Finishing drying off the last section her hair, she blasted the cold air over her whole head before tiding the dryer away and getting into her new PJ’s and t-shirt, tying Taron’s top up again at the bottom so it didn’t hang so loose on her.

She strolled out into her living room and couldn’t see Taron anywhere so figured he was already in the tent. She ducked in under the opening and stopped when she saw him lying on his back, one arm above his head, one on his stomach, his eyes closed. She half smiled as she saw what he wore.

“You would think it was twenty degrees outside.” She said as she sat down beside him. She knew he wasn’t asleep. Robyn could easily tell the difference in his breathing as he slept and now it wasn’t deep enough for him to be sleeping.

“I easily over heat.” He simply replied not opening his eyes.

“You should go and see someone about that.”

“That I am hot?” He opened one eye and laughed, seeing her roll her eyes at him. “You walked into that yourself.”

“Yeah I did. You look cosy.”

“I am. So cosy I don’t want to move to give you the cupcakes and milk.”

“You brought treats into the tent?”

“Do you even know me?” Asked Taron as he sat up on his elbows. “Course I brought treats.” Taron rolled onto his knees and pulled over the cupcakes. “We didn’t get to eat these last night.” He then brought over the milk and two glasses. “A quick bedtime snack.”

Robyn moved to sit closer to him and he opened the plastic container of cupcakes and took one out and handed it to her.

“Thought you were going to smush it in my face there for a second.” She said as she carefully peeled the wrapped off.

“I did think about it but that would be waste of cake and you have just come out of the shower and I know for a fact you would get me back and get me back worse.”

“I am glad you are learning.” She replied as she took a bite from the small cupcake, Taron stuffing a whole cake into his mouth once he got the paper off, Robyn shaking her head at him.

“What?” He asked through crumbs.

“Nothing.” She said with a smile, taking another bite from her cake.

“What?” He asked again once he had swallowed.

“Nothing. You mentioned milk?”

Still not convinced with her answer, Taron reached for the milk carton and poured the two glasses half way full, passing one to Robyn.

“Thank you.”

“No worries.”

Satisfied by chocolate cupcakes and two glasses of milk, and once both had made a trip to the bathroom, they settled in the tent. Taron was concerned about leaving the fairy lights plugged in but Robyn assured him it was ok because they were LED’s and she wanted to enjoy the tent for one more night before it had to come down.

“And you have left me to take it down.”

“Your father told me he would help you take it down.”

“I might just leave it up.”

“Your father will help you.”

“I am happy to leave it up.”

“Robyn?”

“You made it for me.” She answered him quietly as she buried her legs under the duvet and lay on her right side.

“You will have to get your sitting room back at some point chicken.” Taron pulled the duvet up over his legs and copied her stance but lay on his left side.

“At some point.” She agreed getting her head comfy on the pillow. “Thank you for coming Taron and coming a day earlier. It’s been another wonderful two days.”

“Yes it has.” Taron lay down, his body a little higher than Robyn’s. “You know what you would just perfect it?”

“No.”

“Taron cuddles.”

“Ok.” Shuffling over, Robyn lay her head on Taron’s shoulder, feeling his arm curl around her while he used his other hand to pull the duvet up over the two of them. “Night Taron.”

“Goodnight darling.”

Closing his eyes, Taron knew it wouldn’t be long before he fell asleep but he willed his body to stay awake for a little while longer so he could enjoy holding the women in his arms who snuggled deeper into his body, her head now on his chest, her hand on his stomach but surrounded by comfort, Taron soon fell into a deep restful sleep.

They were used to the journey to the airport, having made it together many times before but for some reason, there was a different feel to the atmosphere as they rode the escalator together to get to security of the departures.

“We will see each other in two weeks chicken.”

“Yeah I know.”

“Ok well can you at least pretend you are not sad?”

“Ok.” Replied Robyn.

“And yet you have perfectly acted on sage the last four nights but still can’t get that sadness from your voice.”

“I am a little sad.”

“You haven’t been sad before when we were at the airport.”

“Sure I have but obviously managed to hide it better.”

“It’s two weeks. We have gone two months before without seeing each other.”

“I know Taron.”

“What is different about this time.” Robyn shrugged her shoulders. “It’s my tour, right? Robyn please don’t be worrying about me.”

“I always worry about you.”

He smiled a little. “I know but you don’t have too.” He saw the look she gave him and his heart melted. “And you are going to call me all the time to tell me I need to sleep after you have watched my interviews even though I have told you not too.” He gently tapped her nose.

“You know me so well.”

“I do and I know you need a hug.”

“Always.”

With a chuckle, Taron pulled her close smiling as her hands went to their usual place on his lower back and neck, while he buried his nose into her own neck. “I am not used to this.”

“Used to what?” She asked him.

“Having another person care so much about me but I suppose I should be used to it by now. Been that way since Florida.”

“Yep but I am getting used to it too.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s not been easy opening up and you know why but for some reason with you, I just feel so comfortable and free and I trust you.”

“You just want more cuddles.”

“You benefit from those too.” She laughed but her laughter died down. “Please look after yourself.”

“I will.”

“And enjoy every minute of it.”

“I will.”

“And it’s ok to talk about me if you have too. Don’t avoid the subject of us ok?”

“I won’t and I will.”

“And sleep.”

“I will.”

“And drink lots of water.”

“I will.”

“And smile.”

“I will Robyn.”

“And make sure you promote the arse out of this movie because I know how proud you are of it and how hard you have worked to finish it and I am proud of you too.”

“I will and I know.”

“And Taron?”

“What chicken.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Taron chuckled against her. “You done?”

“You want me to keep going?”

“Would love too but I can’t miss my flight.”

With a tight squeeze, Robyn let him go. “I have something for you.”

“I figured. You brought a bag with you and once again I have nothing for you. Breaking all the present rules Robyn.”

She smiled as she picked up the backpack from beside her. “This was an unexpected gift.”

Taron watched with interest as Robyn unzipped the bag and his eyes opened as he saw a hint of green fur, even more so when she pulled the green dinosaur from the bag.

“Robyn…”

“Draíocht is yours Taron.”

“I can’t.”

“Yes, you can.” She dropped the bag on the floor and held the dinosaur out to him. “I have cwtch, Rosie and Mari have theirs and this one, well this one is for you.”

“Chicken…”

“You told me that this was a girl dinosaur and because it was green it represented me. Well cwtch is you and he is mine so it only makes sense that you get draíocht and bring her home to London with you and then back to Wales.”

“Rosie and Mari will take her away from me.”

“Not when you explain about how we all have one. You need this Taron. You need to bring her with you.”

Taron took the dinosaur in his hands and looked to Robyn, his beautiful, sweet and considerate Robyn, who once more had managed to give him something so wonderful thoughtful. “I will bring her home with me.”

“Of course you will.”

“And carry her through the airport?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. “And on the plane?”

“She makes a good pillow but I wouldn’t do that to you.” Robyn picked up the backpack. “This is for you too.”

Together they got the dinosaur back in the bag and zipped closed.

“Thank you Robyn.” He dropped the bag at his feet and wrapped his arms around her, suddenly feeling sad like Robyn was. He loved being around her, being with her and the distance was quickly becoming a problem. “You are too good to me.”

“I try.”

Both felt the deep breath the other took and the second one too.

“I really should go Robyn.”

“One more minute.” She spoke, her words a little muffled as her face was tucked into his chest.

Robyn didn’t want to let him go. Taron was so familiar to her now and she couldn’t even begin to describe how it felt to her to have him around and know he was around and there in Kilcreen just for her. She was beginning to truly understand what it was like to have someone actually really care for her and be interested in her and treat with the respect she absolutely desevered and getting a taste of it, she hated having to say goodbye to him.

“Minutes up chicken.”

“One more.”

Taron gave her back a rub and then with his hands going behind his back, awkwardly took her hands from him. “I really have to go Robyn.” He said to her as he held her hands. “I will call you when I can but call me whenever you want.”

“Ok.”

“And I will let you know about Paris as soon as I know.”

“Ok.”

“And watch all the interviews you want.”

“Ok.”

“Robyn, stop saying ok.”

“Ok.”

Looking down to her, he saw tears in her eyes. “Robyn?”

“Sorry I am being a girl.” She took her hands from his and wiped her eyes.

Taron chuckled. “Never apologise for being a woman, not a girl. I get it Robyn. I really do.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek. “I will call you and see you in two weeks.”

“Ok.” She laughed when he frowned. “Sure Taron.”

With one last squeeze, Taron finally walked away from her, swinging the backpack onto his left shoulder and Robyn watched until she couldn’t see him anymore.

“See you soon rocketman.”


End file.
